Violence plus Sex equals Love
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: Heero and Quatre are twins who enjoy a good hunt, this year they've set their sights on a freshman.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Violence + Sex = Love

Warnings: AU, OOC, bastardized Quatre and Heero, NCS, violence, bondage, S+M, voyeurism, lemon, school fic, squick, strange, toys.

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: 1x2, 4x2, references to past 1x6, 4x6, 1x5, 4x5, 1x3, 4x3, slight R+1 (unrequited).

Note: This idea came to me after reading a very disturbing chapter of Scar Tissue and a "willing rape" discussion I had with my friends. This fir is pretty weird, in case you didn't notice by the title. I got the idea a couple of years ago, but just started writing it now. It's one of those 'not really a happy ending by conventional terms, but happy for the characters' type stories. C'mon, people, have you never seen 'The Descent'?! Anyway, the plan is that I put up all of the fics I've already written, so it's gonna take me a while to update fics I've already posted, but I will get to them.

"No Bounce, No Play."

Prologue

"Bye, Sister!" Duo called out as he ran out the church door, long cinnamon braid trailing behind him. Sister Helen, the nun in charge of the Maxwell Church's orphanage and the twenty-two orphans that lived in the orphanage, waved at him from the hallway, her crystal-blue eyes twinkling with happiness and pride, seeing the fruits of nine years of mothering and hard work, literally walk out the door. The nun balanced a sleeping five-year-old on her shoulder, smiling.

"Have a good day at school, Duo!"

"I will!" The fifteen-year-old boy called back.

Nine years ago, in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm, the worst one in many years, a young blonde boy showed up at the church's doorstep carrying a small, brown-haired child wrapped in his jean jacket, both boys were heavily soaked by the rain. The blonde boy, his blue t-shirt covered in blood, handed his shivering bundle to Helen.

"Please, take care of him," he begged before he collapsed, dead, having lost too much blood from a single gunshot would in his stomach. Father Maxwell carried the body into the church and covered it with a blanket, then called the police. Sister Helen looked down to see scared amethyst eyes staring at her. The young child clung to her, shaking.

"It's okay, honey," she soothed, running her hand over the boy's long, tangled hair. She brought him upstairs to a bathroom and drew him a bath. As she undressed him, revealing both old and new bruises on his fair skin, he didn't resist. It was only when he was in the hot water that he relaxed. She began to wash his hair, gently, so he wouldn't be startled. His hair was actually not nearly as tangled as it had looked, she noted with relief.

"What's your name, baby?"

"Duo. Solo said he'd stay with me. So'm Duo." Helen smiled at the cute boy's loyalty to his now-dead friend.

"And how old are you?" He held up his hands.

"Six." Helen used a washcloth to rinse the shampoo and soap off of him.

"Do you have any parents?" He shook his head.

"Nu-uh. Daddy did a bad thing an' Solo punished him." Helen froze as she felt a chill drift up her spine.

"What bad thing did your daddy do, Duo?"

"He hit mommy until she couldn't get up no more." Helen picked up a hairbrush with a shaky hand.

"Is Solo your brother?"

"Nu-uh. He lived outside. He di'n't have parents like me. I'd make sandwiches for him, though my parents never knew that. Does that make me a bad person?" She smiled and shook her head, tears in her eyes as she begun to braid his hair.

"No, honey. You did a good thing. You helped out someone who needed your help and I'm sure he appreciated it. But, Duo, what did Solo do to your Daddy?"

"He came through my window'n tried to take me with him, but Daddy shot him. So he took my bat and hit him until he was bleeding a lot. Daddy didn't come after us. I think he's dead like Solo and Mommy. I miss Solo more than him. Does _that_ make me bad?"

"Of course not," she murmured, helping him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. She dressed him in pajamas and handed him over to the police. He told his story to them and he was handed back to her. For nine years, she took care of Duo. At first, she worried how the traumatized boy would be as he grew older, but her worries were unfounded. As Duo grew, he became a healthy, energetic teenager. He did not anger easily, he always helped with the younger children. In nine years, Helen had grown to love him like a mother. And now, on his very first day of school, she couldn't help but feel a burst of pride.

Duo hummed 'Time to Say Goodbye' under his breath as he walked briskly through the town towards the high school. He swung his black book bag over his shoulder and tried to bury his anxiety deep down inside of him. In his nine years living at the church, he had never gone to school. Instead, Sister Helen had home schooled him. He had sensed that Helen worried about how he would react to other people. He didn't blame her, though. As a child, he had been constantly afraid of everything. HE couldn't trust people. Whenever he had met someone new, he would flinch away from them, expecting to be yelled at or hit. He didn't remember much about his childhood, just enough to understand that that fear stemmed from his father's abuse. Because of his timid ness and distrust, on one had wanted to adopt him. Whenever he was brought back to the orphanage, Sister Helen looked so mad. He learned early on that this anger was not directed at him, but at those who had brought him back. She was angry at the people that didn't want a child like Duo simply because they didn't want to put in any extra effort.

Despite Duo's childhood anxieties, in his teens, being surrounded by kind, patient people, those anxieties slowly disappeared and now he felt that he was finally ready to take that extra step into the world of public school. He loved his family at the church, but he missed Solo terribly. He wanted friends, he wanted to be a part of the world. There was an alien feeling deep inside of him. A longing for… something. He didn't know yet what that feeling was, but he felt that this was a step in the right direction.

Duo stood in front of the large, red-brick structure, just staring at it. He sighed, rubbing one of the straps of his bag in a nervous gesture. He took a deep breath and entered the school.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Violence + Sex = Love

Chapter one: Happy Hunting

"Same shit, different day."

Heero Yuy was irritated.

"Heeero!" Relena, a blonde teenager that had been infatuated with him since she had been a freshman, clung to him and whined.

"C'mon, why don't we go out for dinner tonight, huh?" Okay, so Heero was pissed. Heero and his twin brother, Quatre, were seniors starting today and both had had to deal with the blonde junior since her first day, but neither had stooped so low as to date her, which was probably why she was so relentless. Relena was pretty for a girl. So, why did the twins look at her like a squashed bug on a windshield? For one, she was the most irritating person they had ever met and two, they were both gay. Now, Relena's older brother, Zechs, that was a different story. They had met the man during their freshman year when the tall blonde had been a senior. Quatre and Heero had decided right then that they would have him, no matter what. They hunted him for a month until they had cornered him in a science lab after school on a Friday. At first the older, blue-eyed teen had fought them as they nailed him across the teacher's desk. But, after three more 'sessions', Zechs finally sought them out on his own. That entire year had been bliss. Heero and Quatre had found the thrill of the chase and the conquest exhilarating. They both had had tons of sex, but this was simply incredible. When Zechs had graduated, they had become depressed. However, the next year they had found another prey to hunt: a Chinese sophomore named Chang Wufei. Wufei had been so pretty with almond-shaped black eyes and shoulder length ebony hair. He was also amusing, denying his homosexuality even when they were fucking him and he was crying out in passion. Unlike Zechs, Wufei had never submitted to them and they had always had to hunt him down, which they never tired of. Last year, they had found Trowa Barton, a fellow junior. Trowa was of Latin descent with brown hair that fell neatly over one of his deep, emerald eyes. Trowa had heard of Heero and Quatre's hobby and had volunteered himself for it. He had a crush on Quatre since their freshman year, but had been too shy to approach him until he had heard of their appetites. Quatre and Trowa still saw each other and went on dates, but now it was time to pick their last prey at this school.

Heero scowled. If being around Relena wasn't enough, he had yet to find anyone… special. The newest throng of freshman were all so ordinary. Heero would never admit to it out loud, but he was jealous of his brother. Quatre had found someone, one single person, that fueled his passion, but Heero had yet to find someone that made him hungry in that way. Sure, he was plenty horny, but he did not feel that intense hunger and need that his twin felt when he was around Trowa. It frustrated him. Qutre popped up beside him, a sly grin on his face.

"Heeeero!" Relena whined, stomping her foot in annoyance, "stop zoning out!" Quatre shoved her off of Heero.

"Shut up, you stupid cunt!" She stared at him in shock, then ran off to join her best friend, Dorothy.

"Damn bitch," Quatre muttered. He looked at Heero with a strange smirk on his face.

"Find anyone, yet?" Heero growled.

"No. Just the usual mediocre throng of cattle. Simple, stupid, and boring," he grumbled. Quatre's smile grew. He trailed a hand lightly down Heero's arm.

"Well, I've had a bit more luck." Heero stared at him in hope, his interest piqued.

"Who?" He demanded.

"A freshman. I've never seen him around before, he's brand new. You'd like him," Quatre grinned, "he's short, but he's got nice, long legs. Creamy skin, long brown-red hair. Big purple eyes and a great ass. He looks like he'd be easy to catch, but passionate. Looks like a moaner." Heero grinned darkly.

"What's his name?"

"Duo Maxwell."

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Violence + Sex = Love

Chapter 2: I Notice You

"You Can't Make Yourself Lucky."

Duo was being stalked. At least, that was his opinion of it. He had picked up his schedule which, being a freshman, had few classes of interest to him. He had the usual seven classes: science, math, English, history, and gym. The only two classes he was going to look forward to were his music and art classes. He was trying to figure out where his science class was when someone ran into him. Duo didn't think much of that except when the person squeezed his ass. He quickly dismissed it as an accident, but something about it didn't sit well with him.

"Oh, god!" The person cried, "I'm so sorry!" It was a boy, about his height with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. In fact, he was pretty cute… Duo had discovered his preferences at an early age, but had yet to tell Sister Helen. He accepted his homosexuality as a simple fact of life. He understood that these things happened and was not afraid of his sexuality. However, he was afraid of the nun's reaction to such news.

"Can you help me?" Duo pointed to his schedule. He hoped the blonde was an upperclassman and wasn't as lost as he was. The other boy took the piece of paper from him, brushing his hand against his, sending a chill through Duo's groin.

"This class is upstairs. It's two doors from the bathroom, you can't miss it! By the way, my name is Quatre Yuy." Duo took his schedule back and shook Quatre's hand gratefully.

"Thank you so much! I've never been to school before, so I'm kind of overwhelmed. I'm Duo Maxwell."

That was two hours ago and Duo was sure that he was being followed by the blonde as well as another boy, a beautiful brunette. Duo could admit to himself that he found the brunette very, very attractive, but the way he was looking at him was unsettling. He learned from another freshman that his name was Heero Yuy and he was Quatre's twin brother. Furthermore, they were seniors, which was why Duo was sure they were stalking him when they showed up at his science and math classes, both of which were Freshman classes. That, and they seemed to take any opportunity they could to touch him in some way. They would brush up against him in the hallway and when Heero had sat behind him in math, he had rubbed his foot against the back of Duo's legs. The teachers had said nothing about these things, in fact, they seemed to be scared of the two boys. Duo was beginning to wonder if they were having him or something. To make things worse, the attention that they were giving him was affecting him sexually. He had never been touched like this before. Hell, he had never even been kissed. He had never masturbated, so having them touching him like this was making him feel hot all over. He thought that the two were very attractive, but he did not like this feeling of being hunted at all.

By the time gym, his last class, cam around, Duo was utterly frustrated. Quatre and Heero had shown up in every one of his classes. They had continued to touch him, a brush here and there and had never taken their eyes off of him. So, by the end of the school day, duo had become very creeped out and worried. If he had known what to expect, he would have been flattered, but he worried about what they would do. What if they followed him home? What if when school was over, they tried something? He seriously doubted he would be able to defend himself against both of them.

Duo sighed as he tugged on a red tank top and black shorts. These were things he never thought he would have to deal with in school.

Heero and Quatre sat on the gym bleachers waiting for Duo to come out of the locker room. Heero couldn't wait to see the hot boy in his gym uniform. Quatre was right, Duo was just Heero's type: beautiful, vulnerable, yet willful. Heero was still hard and not ashamed of that fact, from rubbing up against the younger boy all day. As he watched the brunette emerge from the locker room, his cock gave another throb. The jeans the boy wore hid his incredibly doe-like legs too well. His legs were surprisingly long for his size and still hairless and shapely like a supermodel's. His skin was so pale, as though he had never seen the sun before. All of that cinnamon hair… Heero licked his lips.

"Nice catch," he whispered at Quatre. Quatre beamed proudly. "We move after class, right?" The blonde nodded, then grinned.

"Impatient?" Heero growled and rubbed at his crotch.

"You bet." Quatre laughed.

Duo yelped as Heero tackled him for the fourth time. He squirmed and fought against him as the older boy's hands squeezed at his crotch and pinched at one of his nipples.

"Yuy! For the millionth time, this _basketball_ not football! Stop traumatizing the freshman!" Heero got up and, smirking, brushed himself off. He grinned at the gym teacher.

"Sorry about that." Quatre laughed from behind him as Duo got up, trying to hide his sudden treacherous erection, glaring at Heero. Heero bumped into him as they passed each other, brushing against his butt. It was well worth getting yelled at to get such a pleasing reaction out of the hot boy.

Duo sighed in relief as the final bell rang and waited for everyone else to clear out of the changing room before going in. He didn't trust Quatre and Heero not to follow him to a changing stall as well as to class. He didn't know if they were actually interested in him or thought he was gay they were bashing him. He really wished that at least Heero was interested in him. He sighed again and rubbed at the persistence bulge in his gym shorts. He was amazed that no one had noticed it. Just like he was amazed how he couldn't get his mind off of Heero's hands touching him.

"Maybe I just need to get laid," he muttered, going into the locker room.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Violence + Sex = Love

Chapter 3: Sex, Simple, Not So Pure

Duo, once he was fairly sure no one was in the locker room, stripped and stepped into the large, communal shower. He let his hair down, and once he had lathered his shampoo into it so nearly his whole body was covered in the suds, he just stood under the hot water and, tilting his head back, enjoyed himself. Sure, the orphanage had plenty of hot water, but with over fifty kids, you could only spend a little while in the bathroom. His eyes shut so he wouldn't get soap in them, his hands reached down to his aching cock. He had never really masturbated at all because he had never been sexually aroused by anyone around him. He knew he liked guys, but he hadn't met anyone he ached for like he ached for Heero. Suddenly, there was a larger hand on his, stopping him from jacking off and another against his mouth.

"Don't scream," Duo recognized Heero's deep voice right away. In his blissful state, he had not heard the door open or close or even lock. Duo struggled against his capture automatically, though he was secretly enjoying Heero's naked body pressed against his. Heero drew his hand away, but Duo didn't scream. He discovered that he didn't want anyone to find him, even as the rest of him wanted to get away, didn't want to be raped. Yet, he yearned for this kind of violent contact. He hated violence, but he wanted someone to take his control. Someone he loved. He didn't know Heero enough to love him, but he did lust after him. Violence given consensually was different, so much different than what his dad had done to him.

"You going to scream?" Quatre spoke for the first time. He grabbed Duo's wrists and forced him to the floor, his bare back against the cool tiles. Unlike Heero, Quatre was still clothed in his gym uniform. He guessed that the blonde didn't care about getting them wet.

"Let me go," Duo snapped, not liking being surrounded by them like this. He didn't care how hard up he was, he wasn't going to be anyone's bitch. If he was going to be fucked, it was going to be on his terms! That was when he saw the jump rope dangling from Quatre's hands. "No…," he murmured. He tried to punch the blonde as he came near him, but Heero grabbed his wrists and held him still. Quatre tied his hands to the water temperature knob, which was so high that it almost lifted Duo's body off the ground. Duo pulled at his bonds, but it was no use, he couldn't get free. Quatre straddled him and ran his tongue against Duo's nipples.

"No, stop…," Duo cried pathetically, his cries sounding dumb even to him. His cock was now totally hard from being bound and Quatre's hot tongue on him. Then he felt Heero lick his cock and his cries turned from denial to pleasure. His whole world became focused solely on the twins' tongues on his heated flesh. As he came explosively into Heero's throat, he became ashamed. Not because he had come because of a guy, but because he had come so quickly. Heero laughed and stroked his shrinking member. As though he had never ejaculated, his cock started to rise again.

"Do you masturbate, Duo?" Duo shook his head vehemently.

"Poor, little boy," Quatre cooed. Heero licked the head of Duo's crotch, earning him another cry for his effort. Quatre rolled off of him so he could watch his brother bring Duo to full staff again.

"Please stop," Duo begged again, tears trailing down his face, indiscernible from the water from the shower. "This is so wrong!" He gasped as he felt Heero's hand on him, pumping hard. He came for the second time, this time on his stomach.

"Sweety, there's nothing wrong with this," Quatre tsked, "though you are awfully dirty." He grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some into his hands before handing it to Heero to do the same. Then their hands were on him, all over him, washing away the sweat and semen and covering his body with the suds. He nearly screamed as he felt Heero's finger force itself into his ass and fucked him with it. Heero's tongue poked itself a bit out of his mouth.

"A virgin, huh? Sweet…," he swiped his tongue against Duo's neck. Quatre untied his hands from the faucet, but kept them bound together. Just when Duo thought he could fight himself free, he was slung over Heero's shoulder and thrown onto a bench. His hands were tied to one end. The bench wasn't as long as him, so his ass ended up hanging off the other end as his straddled legs were tied to the legs of the bench. Duo once again tried to break free, but his struggles were only laughed at. He bit his lip as Quatre fit an empty ball cylinder over his cock and fixed it there with a rubber band over his balls so he would have constant friction against the plastic, but be unable to cum.

He let out a scream as Heero thrust two of his fingers, covered in lube, inside of him. He saw Quatre approach Heero with one of the smaller, bowling pin-shaped batons the gymnastics team used. He sobbed when he realized what they had in mind.

"Stop, stop!" He cried to no avail. Heero added two more fingers and Duo felt like he was splitting. Still, he had seen Heero's cock and realized that he would need to be stretched a lot if Heero really wanted to fuck him. He felt another throb of shame at the fact that his cock was reacting to the idea of the Japanese boy deep inside of him, pounding him…

He let out another scream as Heero started to force the fat end of the baton into his stretched hole. Against his will, his hips started to move with the wooden instrument. Heero laughed and placed a hand on the small of his slender back.

"Holy shit, you're really feeling it, huh?" Duo moaned as the baton hit something deep inside of him that sent shock waves of pleasurable heat through his entire body, but especially his ass and cock. His nose bumped into Quatre's cock as he freed it from his gym shorts. Duo didn't need to be told what to do. He licked and lapped at the hard organ, his satisfied cries mingling with Quatre's.

"He's ready," Heero said and Quatre pulled out. Duo groaned in frustration at the loss of his treat and the baton as Heero pulled it out. He needed to be fucked and he needed it now!

He cried out in a very strange mixture of pain and pleasure as Quatre's hand spanked him. Quatre smirked.

"Well, isn't that interesting? Heero, I think we may have found a pain slut!" Duo didn't care about the embarrassing slur at all as Quatre continued to spank him as he entered him swiftly. Finally, his ass was full again, and with a cock! He cried in joy, his need being fulfilled. Heero stroked his hair lovingly as his entire being was filled with such a mixture of pain and pleasure that he couldn't even figure out which was which. Quatre was pounding so hard into him, he thought he was going to be shaken loose of his bindings, but he really didn't care about running away anymore. He had never felt this good in his whole life!

So, it was a huge disappointment when Quatre finished and left him. As a parting gift, Quatre licked up his semen as it leaked out, concerned at the little bit of blood that was there. But, the boy _was _a virgin and he didn't seem to be in much pain. He fucked him with his tongue, taking away the blood as well, and licked a trail up his reddened butt cheek, nipping him lightly. But, Duo wasn't lonely for long as Heero thrust into him and Quatre started to undo the restraints on his cock. Heero was much different than Quatre. He was slow and gently at first, building Duo up and up until he was screaming even louder than before. Then, he was pounding away as hard and fast as he could, enjoying the younger boy's heat, still tight despite how much they had stretched him. Duo came harder than he had before, but didn't care. He just kept enjoying Heero's length inside of him. Heero must have, as well, because even when he came, he kept thrusting shallowly into him, letting Duo's spasming anal muscles to milk him before he withdrew. Duo, completely exhausted, blacked out.

Heero untied Duo and gently cradled him in his arms. He could feel his own semen pooling out of him and onto his leg, but thought that it was rather erotic. He experimentally stuck his finger into Duo's stretched passage; it was very, very hot and slick with cum. Duo moaned a little and his flaccid cock twitched.

"We need to work on your stamina, little one," Heero said affectionately, patting his loose, wet hair. He had only known the boy for one day, but he felt a strange attachment to him. If the boy hadn't been so wiped out, Heero would have gladly fucked him more. But for now, he would let him sleep.

"Well," Quatre asked, "what do you think?" Heero smiled, still looking at Duo's face, slack in sleep.

"He's perfect," he murmured.

End Chapter 3

Holy shit, it's been three years, but I finally got through the first parts of this fic! I never thought so many people liked this thing, but I got so many reviews begging for another chapter. This is all because of you guys! No, really, I wasn't planning on working on it until I had finished Death, but you guys bullied me into it. Don't worry, there's a bit more of this fic. But, right now I need to take a cold shower…


	5. Chapter 5

Violence + Sex = Love

Chapter 4: Heat

Duo awoke the next morning on one of the beds in the nurses office, clean and dressed. If it wasn't for the ache in his butt and the rope burns on his wrists, he would have thought it would have been a dream. A wonderful, terrible dream. Duo rubbed at his crotch, remembering last night. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt so over stimulated about everything and whenever he so much as thought of Heero, he got a hard on.

"I must be pervert or something," he murmured ironically. Still, it was also nice of the twins to clean him up and put him to bed. It also took some skill to break into a nurse's office. Fortunately, there was a phone in there as well. Duo felt an intense pang of guilt as he called the orphanage and Sister Helen answered the phone.

"Duo! Where have you been?!" Duo winced at her worried tone.

"I'm fine, Sister. I was hanging out with some boys and I blacked out, but they let me stay over and drove me to school." It wasn't a total lie, but enough for him to feel bad about it.

"Oh, Duo! Are you really alright? What happened?"

"I'm in the nurse's office right now and I'm fine. I think it was just nerves or stress." She sighed.

"I worry about you, Duo."

"I-I know, Sister. But, I'm fine, really."

Duo sat at his empty desk and leaned against its surface tiredly. It was still an hour before anyone would show up and he wanted to sleep a little longer, but didn't dare stay in the nurse's office. He was very lucky that the twins had left him his school things. He dozed off for about twenty minutes before he awoke with the feeling of being watched. He jumped out of his chair as he noticed Heero standing in front of him, watching him sleep.

"Where's your brother?" Duo asked nervously, looking around and pulling his shirt over his jeans as far as he could, trying to hide his crotch from him. Heero smiled at the cute, shy move.

"He's getting breakfast. I decided to check on you." Duo glared at him.

"Stay away from me! Why did you do that?!"

"Haven't you ever done something, just because it felt good?" Duo blushed. He took a step away from Heero. The other boy was affecting him even now.

"You raped me," he said in a small voice. Heero took a step forward and cupped Duo's cheek. Duo shuddered at his heat and smell. Heero's other hand crept into his jeans and gripped his penis. Duo cried out and his knees buckled.

"You can't rape the willing, Duo. Whether you realize that or not." Heero licked his neck and bit down, leaving a bruise on his fair skin. He leaned in and purred in Duo's ear.

"You're mine," Duo tried to back up again, but Heero grabbed his wrist. "Say it, Duo." Duo shuddered again.

"No, I'm not your bitch," Duo snapped, despite his sudden hard on.

"Yes, you are," Heero stroked his cock, "and if you're a good little boy and call me Master, I might just give you what you need…" Duo shook his head.

"I can't." He moaned as Heero continued to play with his cock, "especially not here. Someone will see us."

"So what? Why not? You want me to fuck you, I can feel it," he brushed his fingers against Duo's nipples through his shirt.

"_Stop_, Heero. God," his legs felt weak and he had to sit on his desk to keep from falling, but Heero did not let go of him. Heero smirked.

"Stop, what?"

"Master, please…," he sobbed, incredibly hard and aching.

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me!" He blurted out, his face flushed. Heero stroked his cheek.

"My must you fight me so hard?" He asked, honestly perplexed. Duo cried, hard, ashamed, and utterly miserable, not knowing what to do. His common sense and need to make Sister Helen proud was combating with his base desires and his need to feel as much of Heero as he could.

"Because it's wrong! What's the matter with me?! Why can't I control myself?!" Heero's look turned sad.

"You think it's wrong because your God says so?"

"No," Duo murmured, "I don't believe in any God. At least, not after my father killed my mother. But, Sister is all I have left. I have to make her proud of me." Heero kissed him sweetly.

"Don't suffer, don't punish yourself like that." Duo leaned against Heero.

"Please, I need you."

"Make me cum and I'll give you what you want. But you have to ask me for it. Don't and I'll just have to hunt you down again and punish you." Duo nodded, moving to his knees and lowering the zipper on Heero's pants. He didn't care about anyone walking in on them. He had already disgraced himself, what difference did it make? And he needed Heero, so badly it actually hurt. He gladly accepted Heero's large member into his mouth and licked it from its base to its tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking on it. Heero groaned and almost came watching Duo deep throat him. The boy wasn't used to it enough yet to be very good, but he was passionate and desperate to please him, something that Heero had yet to have in a lover. They had always been eager to achieve their own pleasures, not his. Duo popped his dick out of his mouth, swallowing one of his balls instead, and then throated his member again. Heero tried to pull back from him as he came, not wanting the boy to check, but Duo followed the movement, swallowing all of his cum happily.

"Shit, kid," Heero muttered, "you were made for sex, weren't you?" Duo licked his lips, his eyes completely clouded with passion.

"Please, Master," the word came easily now with every nerve tingling with the promise of sex and the taste of Heero on his tongue. "Fuck me," he said breathlessly. One look at Duo's face and Heero realized that the boy could have asked him anything and he would have done it. Duo may be his bitch, but Heero would gladly jump through hoops for him as well. The boy was just so beautiful. He was innocent, even after all of the sex, but not in an annoying way. Most of all, he was just so passionate, but he was no whore.

Heero leaned him over the desk and pulled down his jeans, spreading his legs with his hands.

"Brace yourself," he murmured in his ear and entered the boy with no preparation, but Duo didn't seem to mind as he screamed in happiness.

"Heero, harder," Heero complied thrusting against him as hard as he could, hands gripping Duo's slim hips to keep him still. The boy was still a little bit loose from last night's abuse, but without any lube, it made things rough enough for the both of them. He leaned down and bit Duo's shoulder like a feral beast as they both came; Duo on the desk and his stomach, and Heero, sliding out of him and ejaculating against Duo's balls.

"Now that's a pretty picture!" Quatre exclaimed from the doorway, a camcorder in his hand. Heero snorted.

"What is it with you and taping me having sex?" Quatre laughed.

"Just a souvenir." Duo crumpled to floor, spent. The little shit had actually _taped_ that?! He wished he could just crawl away and die of shame, but wisely said nothing.

"I suggest you two clean up, class starts in ten minutes."

End Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Violence + Sex = Love

Chapter 5: Running

Duo spent the rest of the school day in a daze. He couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork or even his fellow students. All he could think about was the last twenty four hours. After living in the orphanage, Duo understood the symptoms of addiction and knew what was happening to him. He was faced with a new, incredible sensation and couldn't get enough of it. It was up to him and only him to decide whether or not he could stop the cycle. The thing was, it wasn't just the sex, it was Heero. Sure, sex with Quatre was just as addicting, but with Heero he felt he could come twenty times and still need more. He thought of Sister Helen. He owed her a good education, a good job, and a future outside of this desolate town; not becoming some punks' slut. But the more he thought of her, the more a very important question throbbed in his head: what was it that _he _wanted? He had spent his entire life obeying others for their sakes; his parents, Sister Helen, his social workers… Now he had a choice; get as far away from Heero and Quatre as he could and never look back or follow what his heart ached to do; obey them because _he_ wanted to do so.

He felt split in two, so he fell back on old habits; he avoided the twins as much as he could. This was much harder than he had thought it would be. They always seemed to know exactly where he was and what he was doing. In the brief time they had known him, they had seemed to have looked inside of him and know everything about him. But, in the end, he prevailed and ended up going back to the orphanage without having another personal encounter with them. He had succeeded in his goal, so why did he feel so damn lonely. The orphanage hadn't changed in the last day, but he had changed so much. So, showing up like nothing was different was very surreal.

"Duo-," Sister Helen started to greet him, but he ignored her and ran up the stairs to his room. She stared at him in shock. What was going on with her sweet little boy?

Duo took off his clothes angrily. He was in no mood to talk to anyone right now. All he wanted was take a shower and take a long, long nap. He felt bad for ignoring Sister Helen, but if he saw her now, with the smell of semen still on him, who knew what he would say or do… He just needed to get clean and get some sleep, and then everything would be fine.

As the hot water poured over him, he let himself believe that it was washing away his sins along with the sweat and dried semen on his legs. But deep down inside, he knew that it would stick with him for the rest of his life, clinging to his skin like oil. Still, it felt good to get clean again. He took as much time as he could in the bathroom before someone could get suspicious. Then, he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and went straight to bed. He wasn't bothered until morning, when Sister Helen woke him up for breakfast. She had told everyone to leave him alone. He seemed to need his space more than anything else, though she could tell there was something bothering him. With a heavy heart she wondered if he was being bullied at school. But, that morning, he seemed much, much better. She guessed that he had just needed some sleep.

Despite feeling better after a full night's sleep, Duo's heart was still torn. He was making himself sick obsessing over it. He took the long way to school. He did not want to be the first one there after what had happened yesterday. Sure enough, Heero and Quatre were already in his science class when the bell rang, but surrounded by other students and their teacher they couldn't do anything. They did, however, glare at him through the rest of the class. Duo felt sick with guilt. He didn't want them mad at him! Shit, why did his life have to be so complicated?

He had been safe for awhile before he had made a grave mistake. While trying to catch up on his math notes, he didn't realize that the class had cleared out for lunch until it was just him, Quatre, and Heero. Right away, Duo was back on alert. He stood up quickly and grabbed his heavy book bag in case he would need to use it as a weapon. Heero frowned at him.

"I thought we were through with all of the games, Duo?"

"Fuck you!" Duo snapped. Quatre laughed at the irony of his statement. Heero sighed.

"If you keep fighting us, we're gonna have to punish you and show you who you belong to."

"No," Duo said, willing himself to sound more convincing than he felt. Heero made to grab for him and Duo punched him in the face. Duo felt tears prickling his vision as Heero almost fell down in shock. Heero growled, grabbed Duo's shoulders, flipped him around, and slammed him against his desk.

"Goddamit! Stop it!" Heero snarled, "Don't make me hurt you." Duo sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I didn't want to hurt you… please, forgive me…" Duo's voice grew to a whisper. Quatre and Heero looked at each other in amazement. This one was strange all right. One moment he was screaming rape, the next he was apologizing for hurting them! Heero brushed Duo's braid away from his neck and leaned in, whispering against his skin.

"You know we're going to have to punish you?" Duo nodded, sniffing.

"Hurt me, I don't care, just don't be mad at me anymore," Heero smiled despite himself. The boy was so cute.

"We won't hurt you… much. Just enough so you get it into your head that you're _ours_ and that you can't run away from us."

"Ok," Duo murmured. What was so bad about this? Being controlled by two people that could make you scream in pleasure? Especially when, he was beginning to suspect, that he was in love with one of them? Heero looked at Quatre and nodded towards the teacher's chair, a large, mahogany monstrosity.

"Bring that over here." Quatre dragged it over as Heero unbuckled and pulled down Duo's jeans. Quatre took another minute to lock the door, even though he knew that there were no more classes in this room today. He turned towards the pair as he heard Duo's cries of pain. Heero's hand rained down on him, his thighs, his butt, and his skin was quickly blossoming into a beautiful red color. Duo squirmed against the desk, but not to get away. Quatre smirked as Duo spread his reddened legs and arched his back. The teenager was sporting an impressive erection. Quatre realized that he had been right all along, Duo was quite the pain slut. But that was alright, it just gave them more possibilities. Heero tugged off Duo's jeans and shirt and tossed them into a corner.

"Sit," he commanded the trembling boy, pointing to the wooden chair. Duo did so, wincing as he sat down on his abused posterior. He stayed perfectly still as Heero arranged him on the chair how he liked; arms tied to the arms of the chair and legs slung over the arms, exposing him nicely with his ankles tied to his arms. The position was awkward with his leg and back muscles strained, but Duo didn't mind. The light pain added to his arousal and now the two boys could see all of him. It was embarrassing but erotic. Heero left him for a minute to grab three things from his bag; a strange pink, oddly shaped rod, a band of leather, and what looked like a purple, fuzzy pipe cleaner, but without the wire in it. The rod was reddish pink, made of see-through plastic, with a flared head, a black twistable base, and nubs running up it, and about five inches long and nearly two inches thick.

"_This_," Heero held up the pink rod, explaining to him, "is a vibrator. I'm going to fuck you with this for an hour, then Quatre and I are going to finish you off. To make sure you don't come," he showed Duo the leather band and fuzzy stick, "I'm going to put a cock ring on you and stick this other one into your urethra, just to make things more interesting."

"I-I'll miss my classes!" Duo found this was the only complaint he could come up with. The toys looked dangerous and strange to him, but he still felt curious about how they would feel on and in him.

"You'll live," Quatre said, "we're not going to use any lube and you're not allowed to cum until we let you. If you faint, we'll just have to start all over." Duo nodded in understanding. He cried out as he felt Heero force the vibrator into his unprepared hole. The round nubs on the vibrator felt strange on his skin and when Heero turned the toy on, he couldn't help but cry out. It was so strange! He had no idea that vibrations could feel so good. Then Quatre was sliding in the purple stick inside his cock and he couldn't think anymore. Quatre put the cock ring on him as tight as he could without hurting him too much, remembering that they were supposed to be punishing him. With an evil smile, he moved the pipe in time to the vibrators thrusts, reveling in Duo's heated moans. Having something inside of his cock like this was just bizarre… he never knew that you could hit something in there…

Duo squirmed, wanting even more sensation. His nerves were on fire, but he couldn't move and had no control, which was just making him hornier. Heero chuckled.

"Slow down and relax, you still have a while yet to go…"

Duo's English teacher looked up at the clock. Just where were her students? Normally, she would inform the principal, but considering the Yuy twins were involved… she sighed. There was no way she was getting into it with those two…

Fifty-two minutes had passed and Duo couldn't scream anymore, but his back was seriously bowed and he was sweating as Heero and Quatre gleefully used his body. Every so often, they would take a break, keeping the toys in him, but they would travel over his body, inflicting small pains with pinches and slaps, but never hard enough to bruise or cause serious pain, just continue driving him mad.

Heero ran a hand over Duo's tight stomach as it twitched in response to a particularly hard thrust. The boy's entire body was wonderfully taut and he didn't need to hear his constant moans and cries to know how hard up he was. He leaned over, still thrusting the vibrator into him harshly, and kissed him reassuringly on the lips. His mouth tasted just as sweet as the rest of him.

"You're doing so well," he murmured, patting a red mark on Duo's thigh and making him squirm more. Quatre looked at Heero and nodded to the clock. Heero withdrew the vibrator and instantly shoved himself into Duo.

"Yes," Duo hissed happily. The toys were nice, but nothing compared to the feel of a hot, pulsating cock deep inside of him. Heero and Quatre, after playing with Duo's body for an hour, were just as hard as Duo and didn't last long inside of his hot channel. Duo licked his lips as he felt their cum dripping out of him, not minding the slightly messy feeling at all. When they were done, he felt so empty and still horny, his erection still trapped with the cock ring. So, when Heero untied him and Quatre undid the cock ring and took out the pipe, he was grateful. He crawled on all fours to Quatre and Heero, grasping Quatre's cock in one hand and licking the tip of Heero's. They both hissed at the jolt of pleasure this brought to them sexually and psychologically, but they drew away from him. Duo whimpered at having lost his treasures. Heero patted him on the head proudly, glad that their little pet finally understood how things should be and wasn't fighting anymore.

"Finish yourself for us," Quatre commanded. Duo looked at him with clouded eyes and leaned against the leg of the chairs. He spread his legs for them and sunk three fingers into his cum-slick hole. He breathed with pleasure as he gripped his sore cock. As he pumped quickly and brushed his fingers against his prostrate, he came hard and with a scream. As he slumped, he brought his wet hand up and licked the juices off, looking at Heero and Quatre through half-lidded eyes.

"Shit," Quatre murmured, rubbing at himself as he watched Duo crawl over to Heero and clean his brother with his tongue. Heero petted his head like a dog.

"Good boy, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Duo shook his head.

"Thank you, Hee-, Master." Heero leaned down.

"You're punishment isn't over. You did a very bad thing, ignoring us and hitting me. Do you understand?" Duo nodded, his body still singing from his explosive orgasm to care about what they were planning on doing to him. If anything, he was looking forward to it. Quatre smiled at him.

"Good. It'll be good for you if you do what we say. If you do, we'll lessen your punishment and give you something real nice."

"Will you do exactly as we say?"

"Yes," Duo said.

"Fine. Tomorrow you have English first block. Meet us there an hour before school starts. Don't eat anything from now until then and go to the bathroom before you come." Duo nodded again. Heero stroked his cheek, smiling as he leaned into the caress, and at the fact that Duo did not question the odd request. Quatre handed Heero some paper towels and they helped Duo clean himself up.

End Chapter 5

Wow, four chapters in two days, I might actually finish this thing at this rate. Next chapter, in case you couldn't tell, is kind of squicky, especially if you're not familiar with the kinks of S+M. But it's not too bad, just weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Violence + Sex = Love

Chapter 6: Punishment

Sister Helen noticed the instant change in Duo from the day before. He seemed more relaxed and less… haunted. She guessed that he had figured out how to deal with what had been bothering him. That night he helped her with the dishes with a bright smile on his face. He smelt strange, almost dirty, but different than just a sweaty smell… she couldn't quite put her finger on it… When she asked Duo about it, he simply told her that it was because he had been running laps in gym class, but something still didn't sit right with her. When dinner came around, Duo complained of a stomachache and went straight to bed. She went to inspect Duo's clothes for any clues of why he smelt strange, only to find that he had already thrown them in the washing machine. She frowned. Something weird was going on with Duo and she would find out what it was!

In following Heero and Quatre's orders, Duo felt like he always did after taking a long, hot shower; refreshed and clean. He couldn't remember why he had fought them so damn hard, maybe it was just his wild streak, or maybe it was his penchant for denying himself all of the things he wanted most. After watching his mother and Solo die, he had always felt as though it was his fault, somehow and that he did not deserve to be truly happy. But now, happiness had been forced on him. He was not a slut; he had a mind of his own and did not plan to stop his education for the pleasures of sex, but he really didn't see any wrong in it, as long as Sister Helen didn't find out, anyway. He still didn't think he could bear it if he knew that he was willing spreading his legs for two _guys_. Sister Helen was a tolerant woman, she had to be to run an orphanage, but she was still a nun. He slept better that night than he had the night before that was sure. When dinner came, he had to force himself not to eat anything, remember Heero's words. He had no idea why they wanted his stomach empty, but he didn't care. When Heero had been mad at him, he had felt so empty inside, and he had felt like crying. If Heero told him not to eat anything, he wouldn't. Hell, if Heero had asked him to get a tattoo or dye his hair orange, he would have done so in a heartbeat! Just so the boy wouldn't look at him like that ever again…

Duo pulled on newly-washed jeans with a heavy heart. Unlike the last few days, he was not afraid or anxious. Rather, he was simply excited. He had no idea what Quatre and Heero were going to do to him today and that prospect of the unknown didn't bother him in the least.

Duo was used to walking the school when it was deserted, though it would always seem strange to him considering how hectic it was with other teenagers there. He liked the quiet and it meant that they had could do what ever they wanted with no interruptions. He was a half an hour too early from the time they had told him to come, but he was too antsy to hang around the orphanage anymore. At least he could just hang out in the classroom and read or something. However, he was pleasantly surprised when he walked into his English classroom to find Quatre and Heero already there, sitting on top of their own desks, patiently waiting for him, and decent sized erections already stretching out their pants; Quatre in tan slacks and Heero in dark-blue jeans. Heero smiled at him and Duo felt his knees go weak automatically.

"Couldn't wait?" Quatre asked with a smirk. Duo nodded energetically, his eyes moving to the large duffle bag that the twins had brought. Heero moved forward and kissed Duo soundly. The boy tasted wonderful, his natural taste with just a hint of mint from his toothpaste and nothing else. Heero reached down and squeezed one of Duo's ass cheeks.

"I don't want to have to punish you. But, I have to do this to know how well you can follow our orders," Heero whispered in Duo's ear. Duo shuddered as he felt his warm breath ghost over his skin.

"I understand," Duo murmured soberly. He had fucked up. While at the time he had seriously believed that he was doing the right thing, he had insulted Heero by not doing what he was told. He would do anything to show the Japanese teen that he was worth it. Duo wasn't stupid. Out of all of the people in this school, they had chosen him, one scrawny, plain little boy who had no experience with the real world outside of an abusive father and the microcosm of the orphanage. Heero patted him on the head and when his blue eyes shown with pride, Duo almost cried with relief.

"This is going to hurt," Quatre warned, opening the bag. Duo shivered a little, silently hoping they weren't going to do something too extreme like hook his nipples up to a car battery or any of the other freaky things he had heard of existed in the S+M world. But, even if they did, he would not run away from them, never again.

"Take your pants off," Heero ordered. Duo did so, tossing his jeans away from him, not even thinking twice about standing naked from the waist down in the middle of a classroom. But, considering what else he had been doing in classrooms lately, this didn't seem too bad and he had the distinct feeling that by the time this day was over he would be doing a lot worse. Heero smirked as Duo kicked off his jeans, seeing with a great deal of pleasure that the boy had forgone the underwear today.

"Sit down," Heero told him, pointing to the ground. Duo sat down Indian style. At first, he thought they would argue, that they would want him in a more accessible position, but they said nothing. Duo watched with his heart pounding as Quatre pulled out of his bag what looked like a comically oversized syringe without the needle, a jar of suspicious looking thick white liquid, and a scrap of black cloth with something attached to it, though Quatre put it on a desk chair before he could get a good look at it. As Quatre also pulled out a little bottle of lubricant, Duo looked more closely at the jar of strange, creamy liquid. For a moment he thought that it was filled with cum, but there was no way there could be that much of it. Heero stood in front of him.

"Did you eat anything today or yesterday?" Duo shook his head.

"I just drank water and I went to the bathroom last night," he placed a hand on his flat stomach, "my stomach is empty."

"Good, then this won't hurt as much. Just do exactly as we say and you'll be fine. Hell, this will probably feel good as well." Duo nodded. Heero was shocked for a moment at the blind faith the smaller boy had in him, but he hid it well. He felt bad for having to do this to him, but he still hoped that Duo would find some pleasure in what they were about to put him through.

"This," Quatre held up the syringe, "is an edema syringe."

"But, I already told you-!" Duo started to protest but Quatre held up a hand to silence him.

"I know," Quatre purred, "which is what is going to make this so much easier. You know, enemas have been used during sex for decades. If you do it right, the sensation is really nice in that area. 'Course, a lot of people goes off half cocked and end up hurting their partners. But don't worry, we're professionals." Duo swallowed, a bit nervous, but didn't move from his spot. Quatre caught him looking at the jar of cream again.

"We're not going to shoot you up with enema mixture, since you're stomach's empty, it'll just hurt like hell and give you cramps, kind of like dry heaving," Duo nodded, realizing that Quatre's running monologue was relaxing him a great deal and he appreciated the blonde telling him what they were doing.

"This cream," Quatre started to unscrew the jar's lid, "will both relax your muscles and stimulate your nerves." Quatre brought the jar and syringe over to Duo and kneeled down in front of him. "I'm going to put three shots into you and you're not going to relieve yourself until tomorrow." Duo shuddered. When Heero had said that they were going to test how well he could follow orders, he had no idea that they were going to do something like this. "And of course, having all of this inside of you will make your anal muscles nice and tight. Now, on all fours, ass facing me." Duo did wonder what that strange black cloth was for, but simply complied with Quatre's order and didn't ask. He was sure one of them would explain it to him sooner or later. As Quatre spread apart his ass and prepped his with the slick lube, Heero slipped his hand under Duo's black t-shirt and rubbed his back.

"You ok?" He murmured, trying to keep Duo from panicking and tightening up as Quatre filled the syringe for the first time with the thick cream.

"Yeah," Duo whispered, "I trust you." Heero was once again taken aback as Duo said _you_, implying it was Heero whom he trusted the most. He also found that Duo was the most relaxed when he was reminded of Heero's presence. It was oddly humbling. Duo reverted to deep breathing as he felt the short head of the syringe being pushed into his ass. He was given no warning as the cream was shot into him. He gave out a little cry as he felt it pushing its way into his stomach. It was startling and a very strange sensation, like someone was ejaculating a huge load into him. It burned but at the same time it felt really… good. The cream was massaging every nerve in his passage and setting it on fire. Quatre let him rest for a couple of minutes before filling the syringe again. Then, Duo felt the cream start to work. His stomach muscles which had been very tight due to the stress and being filled, loosened and relaxed all at once, making Duo sigh in relief. Then, his nerves started to, well, tingle. He moaned, his already half-hard cock twitching as it grew full. Heero smirked, still stroking his back and reached down to stroke his cock a little bit. The familiar sensation helped him accept the stranger ones enough that when the last bit of the cream filled him his nervousness had left him enough that he found that it _did_ feel good. His stomach was so full it felt like it would burst. Oddly enough, so did his ass, though he knew there was nothing really up there. Quatre giggled a little and patted Duo's hip as he wriggled a little.

"How do you feel?" The blonde asked.

"Hot," Duo whimpered, "and strange." Then, there _was _something in his ass. He cried out as Quatre thrust into him with a pleasured hiss.

"Shit, that is tight." Heero smirked.

"Can you handle it or do you want some help?" He asked sarcastically as Quatre nearly lost control surrounded with Duo's clenching muscles. Quatre growled at him.

"Oh, shut up, _big brother_! Just cause you got out a few minutes sooner, don't patronize me!" He grumbled. Then, the quips ended as Quatre ejaculated into Duo. Duo groaned loudly, now actually wondering if his stomach _could_ burst with the liquid inside it now. Quatre pulled out and Heero rolled Duo over onto his stomach. He rubbed a hand over Duo's stomach, which was still flat and tight, but not quite like before. Heero licked his lips.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He wiped the tears from Duo's cheek and licked them off his fingers.

"Please," Duo begged, "I can't hold it in anymore. I need to let it out!"

"You _can_ hold it. I believe in you…," Heero leaned down to whisper, but Quatre still heard his words, "I've never done things like this with anyone else. Just you…" Quatre looked at his brother, a gentle smile on his face. He had never seen Heero like this. Usually it was Heero who was the forceful, violent one, but now he was acting so tender…

Heero pushed Duo's thighs up against his stomach, making the long haired boy groan at the added pressure. It would be so easy to just let it all go, but Duo held it, tried to control his body the best he could because Heero said that he believed in him, so he could. Then, Heero's weight was bearing down on him and his cock was in him and he forgot everything else. Duo came with the first thrust. The cream had made his passage extra-sensitive and Quatre and his coupling had made that even worse. He felt like someone had skinned his insides and he felt way too much. Heero groaned as Duo's muscles clenched around his cock as he came, but he prolonged it was much as he could. Duo was on his last rungs of strength, so he didn't put him through the ringer like he usually did with his fucking. As he came, he pulled himself up at the last minute so he didn't fall on Duo and pulled him with him, bringing Duo into his lap and stroking his hair. Duo panted against his shoulder.

"I can't hold it in," Duo murmured, "not until tomorrow. I can't sit through class like this… I don't want to disobey you. Please, help me." Heero smiled despite himself.

"Don't worry. You might not like it, but you won't be able to." Quatre approached them with the cloth. Duo finally got a good look at it and saw that it was actually a wrap-around piece of underwear, kind of like a chastity belt that latched around the waist. Except, attached to it was a large dildo and a long wire attached to a remote control. The dildo itself was clear white and ridged, 8 ½ inches long and 2 inches wide; it was… impressive. Duo swallowed hard.

"We're going to put this in you," Heero explained, "and not take it out until tomorrow when we'll allow you to relieve yourself. It's silent, so you can wear it without anyone catching on. It's also going to be tight, so unless you take it off you won't be able to ejaculate. Do you understand?" Duo nodded.

"I won't take it off, but… are you sure no one will notice?" Heero turned on the vibrator via the control and the dildo moved violently, but to Duo's surprise, it made absolutely no sound.

"Ok," he said, "put it in," he got on all fours. He swallowed nervously. He really didn't think he would be able to get through the school day with that monster in him, but he would try. If anything, maybe it would take his mind off the load in his stomach. Quatre put a generous amount of lube on the large vibrator, despite the fact that Duo was very slick and still somewhat tight. Still, Duo couldn't help but wince as the silicone was shoved into him. Heero secured the black, spandex-like wear around his waist and Duo found that it indeed did fit him like underwear. They affixed the flat remote to his let by a strap and turned it on almost to max. Duo screamed as it vibrated against his prostrate. He rubbed himself against the tiled floor, but it made no difference. Heero was right, his cock was far too constrained for him to get any real friction going and there was no way he was going to masturbate after Heero had told him not to. Heero smirked and rubbed at Duo's back.

"Don't worry, in twenty-four hours you're punishment will be all over. But until then…"

"We can't have your ass," Quatre grinned, "but you're mouth is plenty free." He grabbed his hardening cock and shoved it in Duo's face. "Let's play a little game. How many times do you think you can make us cum in," he looked up at the clock, "twenty minutes?" Duo had no idea as Heero gingerly helped him back into his jeans, but he put up a valiant effort as he took Quatre's head into his mouth and sucked it like a newborn baby at its mother's teat.

End Chapter 6

I totally didn't just write that. *walks away whistling* Any one who wants to know what the dildo's (minus the underwear) size might look like, go to .com/Item--i-1-2-AL-0404 I'm not weird at all…

There's three more chapters plus an epilogue unless anyone has any suggestions that they would like to see.


	8. Chapter 8

Violence + Sex = Love

Chapter 7: Sweets to the Sweet

Duo fidgeted in his seat, his hands clenched in his lap. He had to keep reminding himself to school his face away from the overwhelmed, blissful expression it kept going to. Quatre and Heero's smirks whenever he squirmed or so much as twitched wasn't helping much. The vibrations against his walls wasn't so much helping keep his mind off the slight cramping in his stomach as adding to the stress of it. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't surrounded by classmates who had no idea what was going on. He watched them as they simply took down notes and doodled as the teacher droned on and on… he almost wished that his school life could be so boring and normal, but then another jolt of pleasure would go through him and he would forget all about that wish. In between class was the worst. As he walked through the hallways to his next class, the vibrator would jolt against him and he would find himself flinch or, his worst reaction yet, gasp. If that wasn't bad enough, people kept coming up to him and asking if he was okay, which usually resulted in him growling or snapping at them. People like them didn't understand. That's what bothered him the most. If he told anyone what was going on, they would try to 'help cure him.' Most people didn't understand that, just because something felt really, really good, didn't mean that it was _evil_. He loved Heero and even Quatre to a lesser extent. He loved the way their touches made them feel. He was not a pervert; he just liked being loved in this way. He liked screaming in pleasure for them. So, fuck them all. It was _his_ life and his decision. Though, there were one person's questions that almost made him laugh. His art teacher, Ms. Po, whom he deeply loved, had focused all her attention on him throughout the period. Po was a strange woman. She had a very beautiful face, but a masculine personality. She dominated the room as she moved from student to student, critiquing their artwork. Some called her cruel as her comments were very realistic, even for a high school class. But, Duo liked her, even if he couldn't figure her out. Probably because Duo was actually good at art, though he hated it when Po looked at his art, simply because she got a little too close when she did so. It was actually because of Quatre that he finally found out.

"She's a faker," Quatre said around a French fry. They were sitting at lunch with Heero, all three in a table of their own. The rest of the school was wary of the twins and rightfully so, which meant that they generally left Duo alone as well. Duo didn't really mind, it wasn't like he had made friends with anyone else.

"A what?" Duo questioned. He had learned lately that there were a lot of things; mostly sexual, that the twins knew that he had never even heard of.

"A faker. Someone with attributes of different sexual orientations but is not bisexual. Sally likes to dominate men. You know, complete with a strap-on and the whole deal. She likes you so much because you're feminine enough that she becomes instantly horny whenever you're in the same room as you." Quatre sneered, "if you want me to set her straight," he purred, "just say the word, me amore." Duo blushed.

"No, it's fine, I can take care of myself." Quatre laughed, "I'm sure you can!"

That was then and now Duo could definitely see that Quatre was right, there was something seriously off about the art teacher. Still, she was a teacher and, thankfully for Duo who considered having sex with woman up there with having all of his teeth pulled without Novocain, she would never do anything sexual with one of her students. Still, that day in art class was… creepy. He had been drawing when he had accidentally switched positions on his stool and the vibrator hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him and he shuddered, hard. Po was instantly by his side, concerned. He tried to talk her down when her demeanor changed. He immediately remembered a show on the Animal Planet that he had seen with a bunch of younger orphans. On the show, they had talked about pheromones and how animals always knew when another animal was in heat. As soon as she had gotten close, Sally sniffed at him and she leaned in close. Suddenly, her hand was on his shoulder, her nails dug into him, and her breasts were pressed against his back. She appeared to be looking at what he had been sketching, but Duo felt like she was trying to mold herself to him. Duo shuddered.

Quatre and Heero glared at the teacher. How dare she rub up against what was theirs like that?! They didn't care that Duo didn't want to do anything about her. The boy was so kind, but sometimes things needed to be done. Heero's glare turned even more furious as he saw Duo pale at Po's hitting on him. He had never really thought about Duo's sexual orientation before. The boy reacted to them that were all. He didn't seem to act sexually in any way towards anyone else. But, seeing him react so negatively to the presence of a woman, Heero now firmly believed that Duo was gay. Seeing this, Heero felt a particularly strong burst of protective instincts towards his lover. That was something else, he had never really thought of his other prey as lovers before, but then again, a lot of things had been changing lately since they had started fucking Duo.

After Art, things returned to normal with Duo having strange reactions that only the twins understood. The class that he had the most trouble in, of course, was gym. Heero and Quatre were pleasantly surprised to see that Duo had adjusted the remote control that was strapped to him higher up on his leg to account for the gym shorts. Quatre smirked.

"What a good little pet he's turned out to be, huh?" Heero nodded enthusiastically. Quatre raised one golden eyebrow at him.

"You like him, don't you? I mean, really like him." Heero nodded.

"I think so. At least, I've never felt like this before about anyone else. Not even Trowa and we've been best friends ever since." Quatre sighed.

"I know that it makes no difference to you, but I approve. He's cute and obedient, but he's not a robot. I think he follows us so well because he has feelings for you, too. You know that, don't you? That he likes you."

"Yeah," Heero said. Quatre grinned.

"Good, then we won't have to have any chick flick moments (1)." Heero snorted. Heero's belief that he was in love with the slight boy was further confirmed when Duo fell. They were playing volleyball, a sport that Duo hated because he wasn't very tall and their sadistic gym teacher kept putting him up front for spikes that he couldn't reach. So, it was a catch-22 when Duo actually managed to spike the damn ball but the movement had slammed the vibrator against him, made him lose his balance and fall to the ground. It was like a string of dominoes after that. The fall to the ground had caused Duo to sprain his ankle, so when he managed to get back to his feet, he hobbled a bit off his center of gravity. Heero, seeing him fall, didn't see him get back up, not really. All he could see was his Duo falling to the hard gym floor and hurting his ankle. Heero was halfway across the gym in a matter of seconds when things started to spiral out of control. The ball that Duo had spiked had careened into one Relena Dorlian's face. She, having assumed that Duo would never get the ball over the tall net, had not been paying attention. But, having nearly had her nose caved in by the little fairy shit that had been monopolizing all of _her_ Heero's attention, she flew into a rage and ran over to the other side of the net and tackled Duo. Duo's ankle immediately failed him and his head crashed into the floor. Heero was at his side like a ferocious wolf, punching Relena as hard as he could in the stomach, and cradling Duo, who was curled up in a fetal position, protecting his full stomach, in his arms. The rest of it was a blur for both Heero and Duo. One minute the gym teacher was yelling at Heero for hitting Relena, the next they were at the nurse's office being told that Duo had suffered minor head trauma and had to go home. Duo, severely dazed and confused by the rush of things, let Heero lead him down the street. Normal speed seemed to have slowed to a drawl. Duo couldn't focus on anything except Heero's arm around his shoulders, leading him back to the orphanage. He didn't even know what Sister Helen had asked him, only that she was very concerned when he only looked at her with confused violets. Heero warded her off, telling her as much of the truth that he could and that Duo just needed to sleep the rest of the day. Then, Heero was leading him up to his room. Duo had only a second to question how Heero knew where his room was, but it didn't seem important to him, somehow. Then, Heero was stripping him of everything except for the spandex underwear with the dildo. He had started to undo it, but Duo must have sounded pretty desperate to keep it in, because Heero just looked at him with a tender stare that nearly melted Duo's confusion away and left the thing alone. Duo was dressed in his pajamas with Duo once again not understanding how Heero knew what he wore to bed, his music turned on to something soft, and he was tucked into bed. He fell asleep right away. He faded in and out a couple of times, each time noticing Heero sitting in a chair by his bed, watching him sleep. Then, Duo finally woke up with a clear head, but Heero was gone, so he assumed that he had dreamt his presence. One thing he could say about sleeping with a vibrator up his ass, it was oddly comforting. As he slept, he dreamt that Heero was making love to him again and again. Just the sensation of being completely full was enough to make him relaxed through the night. Still, he was looking forward to getting it out of him. It would mean that Heero and Quatre could fuck him again. He could go to school without snapping at people. Mostly he just wanted to empty his stomach and eat some waffles or something. In fact, it was his cramping stomach that woke him up early that morning. That and the fact that he needed to piss but couldn't. He supposed he could take the underwear off and go to the bathroom. He didn't think he would have to take the vibrator out to piss but he was more concerned about disobeying Heero. He didn't get through all of yesterday just to fall back now. Besides, he had a hard on that had not deflated a single bit from the last twenty-four hours. He didn't think he could pee with an erection. Honestly, he had never tried something like that before… Duo shook his head and laughed a little, swinging his legs over the bed to get out of it. He had really weird thoughts in the morning. He gasped out in pain as he totally forgot about his ankle and put pressure on it getting up. It didn't hurt at all like it had yesterday, he was simply caught by surprise. He had gotten dressed and his school stuff together when there came a knock on the door. Sister Helen came in with a glass of orange juice and two Motrin's.

"You feeling better?" He nodded, gladly accepting the pain meds. "If you want to stay here today-,"

"No!" Duo yelled. "I'm fine, really!"

"Ok, then," Sister Helen said, still looking at him concerned. "If you see that boy, tell him thank you for me."

"You mean Heero?" Duo asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Helen said with a smile, "he was so worried about you! He stayed with you until this morning. He said that he needed to get something at his house." Duo's face warmed at that. So, he hadn't been dreaming.

"I'm so proud of you," Heero said as Duo emerged from the bathroom, rubbing at his once again empty stomach. Duo blushed. Heero gripped Duo's cock, which was a deep red and badly swollen because of the amount of time he'd had the hard on, and squeezed tightly. Duo gasped and squeezed his eyes tightly.

"Cum, now," Quatre whispered in his ear, his chest pressed against Duo's back and three fingers up his slackened ass. Heero had to only ghost his fingers against Duo's length, his heartbeat nearly radiating through his cock, throbbing against Heero's hand, and Duo ejaculated explosively. He sagged to his knees, but Quatre and Heero had a good grip on him.

"Oh, God, thank you," Duo murmured as he burrowed his head against Heero's stomach, too happy and tired to care about the semen drying on his thighs and stomach. Quatre's fingers slipped from him and Duo licked them clean for him.

"Good boy," Quatre cooed, stroking his cheek, "your punishment is over." He left the two of them for a little while to get some paper towels and cleaned Duo up. They looked at each other over Duo's head as the freshman fell to sleep in Heero's arms.

"That is so fucking cute," Quatre whipped out his camera and snapped a picture of the two boys snuggling before Heero could do anything.

"Quatre!" Heero snapped at his brother irritably. "One of these days I am going to take that camera and shove it up your ass!" Quatre laughed merrily.

"You won't be singing that tone when I give you copies." Heero found that there was absolutely nothing he could say about that.

Art was made even more uncomfortable by the aftermath of yesterday. Po kept staring at Duo out of the corner of her eyes heatedly. In turn, Heero and Quatre would glare at her, then lean in and start whispering and sniggering. Duo knew that the two were up to something; he only hoped that he would enjoy it as well. Ten minutes before the end of class, Po clapped her hands together to get her students' attention.

"Ok, everyone, I'm going to be giving you a little project over the weekend." The entire class groaned including Duo, except Quatre and Heero who were smirking. Duo had completely forgotten that it was Friday! Where had his first week of school gone? He wondered if it would be too forward of him to ask Heero if they could hang out over the weekend? Or was he only interested in fucking him during the school week? That thought sounded weird to him, but it was true that the only time they had really been together (outside of the confusion of last night) was in school.

"Using a medium of your choice, you can choose more than one; create a presentation of something that you are passionate about. I will be grading them on Monday, no exceptions." Quatre and Heero gave each other a heated look, a plan clearly forming in their heads. Duo felt a little bit nervous at that look, especially when it was turned on him.

Duo was on his way out of the locker room when someone grabbed him from behind tossed him onto the bench. He almost laughed. This was how it all started, right? Talk about being sentimental.

"We need to talk," Quatre said, arms crossed over his chest. Heero stood at his side as always. Duo paled, his stomach leaping into his throat, his heart pounding away in his chest. Oh, god! Were they breaking up with him or something? Did they not find him good enough anymore? Heero punched his twin in the arm hard.

"Goddamit, Quatre!" Quatre glared at him.

"What?!"

"For Christ sakes, look at him! Would think about what you say for once?!" Heero yelled furious. He was at Duo's side in a second and wrapping an arm around Duo's shaking shoulders.

"Aw, shit," Quatre smacked himself in the forehead, "Duo, what I meant to say was: we need your help with something, if you're not doing anything this weekend." The grip on Duo's heart released him and he sagged against Heero.

"Oh," was all he could say. He suddenly felt very stupid. Heero patted his head.

"If you don't want to-,"

"No!" Duo yelled, "I mean, I wanted to ask if I could be with you guys outside of school anyway." Quatre wrapped a stray lock of Duo's hair around his finger.

"We need you for the art project." Duo swallowed nervously.

"Do I even want to know?" Quatre grinned evilly.

"Oh, you'll like it, I promise." Heero rolled his eyes.

"Quatre gets a little… energetic when it comes to revenge and… artistic expression."

"Revenge?" Duo questioned. Quatre growled.

"That bitch has no right to hit on you like a cunt in heat. You're ours and she needs to learn her place." Duo felt oddly warmed and protected at their obsessive feelings for him.

"Where do you live?" Duo asked, realizing that he had been in incredibly intimate situations with the twins, but actually knew very little about them.

"We'll pick you up," Heero said. "Saturday morning, ten sharp. Tell the Sister that you'll be going back Sunday night."

"Don't bother packing too many extra clothes," Quatre said with a wicked look. "You won't need it."

"Are you sure about this?" Heero asked. Quatre nodded.

"You heard Po, something we're passionate about."

"Ok, but brining Wufei, Trowa, and Zechs into it? Are you sure you can even convince Wufei and Zechs to come?" Quatre pondered that.

"Zechs, no problem. You know how he feels about young boys. He'll take one look at Duo and be all over him. Wufei on the other hand that might take a little bit of… negotiation. He never did get into it, did he? Even if he did scream for us, he had been conditioned into heterosexuality by his elders since he was a baby. But, maybe he's finally accepted himself," Quatre shrugged, "maybe not. Trowa will definitely all for it. He's got this weird thing for longhaired guys."

"And what about Duo? What if he doesn't want to be involved in all of this? We'll have to tell him the truth and introducing him to so many sexual partners may make him skittish and withdrawn."

"Don't worry, Heero, we won't hurt your soul mate." Heero growled at his brother's teasing, "Besides, Duo's smart, I'm sure he's figured out by now that he wasn't the first. Though, he will be the last, won't he, Hee-chan?" Quatre baited him. Heero nearly snarled at him.

"Of course he will! You have Trowa, I have him… I can't have anyone else, not anymore. I know that I've fucked things up for you." Quatre sighed.

"Heero, you found the one you love, so have I. Yes, I'll miss hunting with you, but it doesn't mean the four of us can't have fun anymore. It just means that no one else can be dragged into this. And if Duo doesn't want to do anything from now on… well, we can't force him anymore, since you've gone and fallen in love with the little brat," Quatre said good naturedly. Heero sighed in relief.

"Thank you, brother."

"No problem. Now, it's time to go grocery shopping."

It was a simple matter of convincing Sister Helen to let him sleep over Heero and Quatre's. At first she tried to protest. Duo had never spent the night away from her before and she was nervous about it. But, she soon realized that she was being unfair. If Duo had truly made friends, she should be happy for him, not trying to shut him off from the world. Her mind was made up when Duo mentioned that the boy that he was having the sleepover with was the lovely young boy who had brought him home that day that he had had his accident. Still, she watched the boy she loved like a son pack his book bag with a heavy heart. Duo answered her motherly questions patiently, understanding her fear.

Helen walked up to him and stroked his cheek.

"You've grown up so fast," she said, tears in her eyes, "and I'm so proud of you." Duo blushed as her words echoed Heero's.

Duo didn't know what he expected when Heero came around to pick him up, but he certainly hadn't expected him to be driving a sleek, black Jaguar. Those that were watching him pull up were suitably impressed.

"Duo, is he in the mob?" An eleven-year old girl asked innocently. Duo laughed.

"No, honey, I'm pretty sure Heero's not in the mob." 'Though he could be…' "I just think that Heero's family is rich."

"Oooo… if you marry him, will _you _be rich, too?" A six year old girl in pigtails asked. Duo blushed.

"Sarah, the world doesn't work like that. Only women can marry men." Duo became uncharacteristically silent and withdrawn. Sarah pouted.

"Well, _that's_ no fun! Duo, you'll never get married to some icky _girl_, will you?" Duo smiled at her.

"No, honey, I won't." Sister Helen sputtered at Sarah's comment.

"Sarah, when a man and a woman love each other-,"

"Men can love other men, too, sweetheart," Heero interrupted from the doorway, smiling at Duo. Sister Helen glared at him.

"I'm not so sure you should be speaking of such things in front of little children." Heero smirked.

"Why not?" He looked down at Sarah who was looking at his impressive height with a deep look of worship in her blue eyes.

"_Really?_ Will you marry my Duo and make him happy? He gets really sad sometimes-,"

"Ok, then!" Duo stammered, unable to take Heero's smiling at him like that in front of Helen, "I think we should go now!" He went to grab his bag, but Heero beat him to it, slinging it over his shoulder.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my future wife carry his bag?" Heero teased, laughing as Sister Helen sputtered some more. Helen stared at them as they left.

"What an odd boy," she muttered.

Heero's house wasn't really a house at all; it was more like a hotel that had been turned into a mansion.

"Holy shit!" Duo exclaimed as the huge house loomed into view. Heero smirked at his reaction. He supposed that, considering the boy's background, his house might seem pretty impressive. In truth, Heero in Quatre had only lived in a sixth of the monstrosity.

"Why did you choose me?" Duo murmured. "I mean, you could have anyone in the entire school, in the entire town, and you chose me? Why?"

"Because you're naturally beautiful. It doesn't matter how much money you have, something like that doesn't come from economy, it's because of you and just you. That's all, so quit questioning yourself and me. I'm not letting you go so easily." Duo nodded, relieved.

"Our mom died when we were four. Our dad owns two companies; WEI, which controls 82% of this countries oil and international trading, and the Barton Corporation, which supplies the U.S. Government with all of its ammunition, advertising, and weaponry. We rarely see him because he travels all over the country. Right now he's in Washington negotiating contracts for a new shipment of experimental heat seeking rounds for pulse rifles. Totally confidential, of course," Heero winked at him as he parked his Jaguar into their massive garage. Duo grinned.

"But of course."

"He won't be back for another week, so it'll just be me, you, and Quatre, plus some friends of ours." Duo looked at him suspiciously.

"Friends?" Heero brushed a few strands of chestnut hair that had escaped from Duo's braid away from his face.

"Yeah, for the second part of the project. They won't be coming until tomorrow, so today we have you all to ourselves. Unless you really don't want to." Duo smiled.

"Heero, you'll always be my 'Master'," Heero blushed, "if that's what you want, and then I'll do it. I trust you not to go to far." Heero leaned in and kissed him.

"God, I love you. I can't believe how lucky I was…" Duo stared at him.

"You… love me?"

"Is that too forward?" Duo looked at the ground.

"No, I-I love you, too. I mean, I'd never been so much as kissed anyone before you. Still, I think I'm old enough to understand my own feelings." Heero, ignoring Duo's protests, shouldered Duo's bag again and led him to the house.

Duo was immensely glad to find that Heero's room was no where near as opulent as the other rooms that he had been led to. Everything seemed to be made or crystal and gold, with furniture and paintings from every continent. But, Heero's room was filled with normal teenage stuff; posters, books, a computer, and a ton of video games. Of course, most of these depicted young, naked boys in bondage, but it were still clearly the room of a teenager. Duo wondered how much Heero and Quatre's father knew about his sons.

"Dear old dad expects Quatre and I to take over his companies when he dies and become his employees when we turn 21," Heero said, making Duo feel like he had read his mind.

"Is that what you really want to do?" Heero snorted as if he thought that the question was positively ridiculous.

"Of course not! Quatre and I are going to start our own line of sexual products. Toys, videos, outfits, the whole works. It's what we're best at." Duo laughed.

"I'll say!"

"Want to join us?" Heero leered. Duo was shocked.

"What would I have to do?" Heero raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" Duo shrugged, taking a seat on Heero's bed.

"Yeah. Once I turn 18 I cease to be a ward of the state. I don't have the money to go to college and I'm not sure whether or not I want to go. I like to write, but beyond that there's not much I'm good at." Heero smiled at him.

"Sure there is, you can scream like a banshee." Duo blushed, but laughed.

"You guys have that effect on me."

"So, yeah, once you turn 18, you can move in with us."

"That's awfully generous." Heero gaze turned into a leer once again.

"Oh, we'll make you work for your rent." Duo leaned against his stomach, his gaze peaceful.

"Thank you."

They spent the next couple of hours playing video games and snuggling on the bed until Quatre showed up with a bunch of bags filled with food, rope, Quatre's camera, a camcorder, and a tripod. Duo watched suspiciously as Quatre pulled out four cans of whip cream, two jars of maraschino cherries, a bottle of caramel, a bottle of chocolate, a very large candy cane, and a box of chocolates filled with liquor that must have cost quite a lot. Still, Duo had a pretty good idea what they had planned.

"Gee, I hope no one here is diabetic," he muttered under his breath. Quatre laughed.

"That's the spirit."

"Are you sure you two won't get in trouble for this," Duo asked even as he was shedding his clothes. Quatre laughed.

"What is that bitch going to do? Get us arrested? If anything, she'll probably keep this video to herself. There are very few people in this town that would dare go up against the Yuy family. Now, on your back, facing away from the camera." Duo raised an eyebrow at the weird position, but this was their show, he was just their muse. Even Heero's ceiling was pretty. It was pure white with swirls of gold and clouds of dark blue. He heard a loud click in the silent room as Quatre turned on the camera. Heero grabbed both of Duo's legs and bent him double, his knees resting near his head on the floor and his ass in the perfect position for the camera. Duo stretched his back muscles a little as he didn't want the bowed position to hurt to much, especially since he knew that Quatre and Heero loved to prolong sex as much as possible. Heero rubbed his hand against Duo's upturned ass.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Duo said, "it's weird looking upside down, but as long as the blood's not rushing to my head I'll be fine." Heero nodded and accepted the rope that Quatre gave him. He used it to tie Duo's arms behind his back. He wrapped the remains around Duo's stomach and balls, unraveling the intertwined thread and pulling it tight in between his ass cheeks, spreading them wide and exposing his entrance completely to the camera. Duo squirmed. It was strange being exposed like that, but the tightness of the ropes was comforting to him. The twins quickly set to work on him. Quatre popped open the first can of whip cream and made a line from his chest to his bellybutton, adding dollops onto his nipples and bellybutton and completely covering his cock and balls. Duo hissed as the cold cream hit him in some very sensitive areas. Heero worked on his back, trailing a line down his spine and in his ass cheeks, avoiding his anus. He saw Quatre licking at the tip of the bottle, and then he was pressing it against the slit of his penis. Duo shouted when he felt the cold liquid trickling inside of him and filling up his cock.

"Oh, holy shit!" Duo moaned as Heero finally shoved the tip of his own bottle of whipped cream into his ass and shot the rest of it, more than half of the entire can, into his channel. It ran down his thighs and stomach in cool, sticky streams. Duo screwed his eyes up in ecstasy at the sensation of cold deep inside his body. Then, something else was forcing itself inside of him. At first Duo couldn't figure out what was inside him, but then he realized that it must have been the large peppermint stick. He groaned as Heero thrust it into him five times, mixing up the whip cream inside him, then pulled it out.

"Open your mouth," Heero ordered, gagging Duo with the stick as he did so. It was almost shockingly sweet with the peppermint and the cream mixed together. Duo sucked on it to keep from choking on it. When Quatre and Heero were sure he was still ok, they started to attack his skin; licking, sucking, and nipping at all of the areas covering the whip cream. The stick covered his moans as Quatre sucked hard on each of his nipples. The silence of the room was broken only by a periodic clicking of Quatre's camera set on a five minute timer, Heero and Quatre's enthusiastic groans at tasting Duo's sweetened flesh, and Duo's own muffled moans. As the whip cream was cleared, the last two bottles were opened and his body was covered in cream again, including inside his ass. He had to force himself not to bite down on the candy cane as hot caramel and hot chocolate sauce was dripped on the patches of skin the cream hadn't hit. Opposite feelings of hot and cold hit him and he felt himself becoming nearly overwhelmed, especially when the sauces were shot into his channel. Quatre leaned down to place cherries on his nipples, in his navel, and on the tip of his bobbing cock. He felt more than saw Heero slide more cherries and a bunch of the chocolate liquors deep inside of him, resting against his prostrate. The chocolate melted a little, smearing and lubing his walls further. They both stood back and let the camera take pictures of their handy work while the camcorder continued to film. Quatre leaned back down and took the candy cane out of his mouth. Duo gasped and panted. Quatre licked at the cane, swiping off Duo's saliva. He then kissed Duo soundly on the mouth, swiping in his tongue to taste him. As he pulled back, he stared at Duo long and hard.

"Damn, my brother's right; you are beautiful." Duo suddenly felt Heero's presence very close to him. He prepared himself to feel Heero's tongue at his entrance, swiping up the sweetness inside of him. Instead, he got Heero's hard cock thrusting into him and mashing up the cherries and chocolates inside him. He screamed at the force of the thrusts and the warming liquor that was pooling in his channel. He wondered if he would get drunk off of it (2). Heero gripped Duo's thighs tightly as he pounded into him. Heero hissed at the wonderful feeling of Duo's tight walls and the slickness of the things they had filled him with. He unwrapped the ropes binding Duo's body and pulled him to him. Duo sat in Heero's lap, his arms tight around the older boy's shoulders, and thrust himself down unto Heero's stiff length. Heero let him ride him, thrusting up to meet him. Their screams mingled in the room and they came together. Quatre came up behind them and slipped his arms around Duo, who was still slick and covered with cream. Quatre let his hands travel all over Duo's delectable little body. He picked Duo off of Heero and onto his own erection. Duo groaned as he felt Quatre slide into him neatly and his cock twitched back to life. He laid his head on Heero's lap which was also hardening again at the sight of Duo getting fucked, and screamed as Quatre slammed into him. Duo took Heero's rising cock into his mouth and suckled it like it was the greatest thing in the whole world. Heero groaned and gripped at Duo's hair, loose and spilling all over the place. He pulled out at the last second and came all over Duo's pale back, his cum indiscernible from the whipped cream. He rained kisses on his trembling body, taking away the sweets from his body. Quatre came with a growl as feral as their coupling and the lot of them collapsed onto each other in a confusing jumble, covered in all sorts of fluids, they grasped at whatever parts of each other that they could and fell into a deep, sated sleep, curled in each other's arms.

End Chapter 7

(1) I was watching Supernatural at the time, so sue me

(2) The anal walls are so thin, this can actually happen


	9. Chapter 9

Violence + Sex = Love

Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I hate to be preachy, but since I've gotten so many flames on this fic, I need to rant before I explode with anger at the pure ignorance and stupidity (and poor grammar *shudder*) I have been graced with since I first posted this fic. Let's start with the little things: one wonderful, intelligent reviewer mentioned that Heero and Quatre are twins, but they don't look alike and I should have mentioned why. Well, let's see… Have you ever heard of fraternal twins, as in, don't look alike? I thought that my readers were smart enough to realize this, so I didn't explain that. I have also been called sick as well as my characters and that the ending should include all of them going to a psychiatric hospital or jail. Um, you did read the warnings at the beginning of this fic, right? You did realize that this fic is basically a PWP with a little bit of plot? Also, I know mentally ill people, so don't go spreading that 'if you're not normal, you deserve to be locked up' bullshit. Just because Duo enjoys giving his control to others and loves sex, doesn't make him twisted, there is an entire community filled with individuals like him. When I ask for reviews, it is ok if you have constructive criticism, but all this is showing me is that you aren't taking the time to read, just to get up on your soapbox, which quite frankly isn't all that sturdy. So, I'll say it one more time: This fic is non profit, I am writing it because I like writing and I have a huge imagination. This fic is for entertainment purposes only. If you see something in my warnings that you don't like, instead of giving me more reasons to rant and give up on humanity, just go read something you might enjoy. You are officially those people that go to S&M clubs or strip clubs, just to get material to shut it down and that is disgusting.

Anyway, I apologize to the people who enjoy this fic and have given me positive reviews for ranting, but it makes me feel better. I love you guys ^^ I am so glad that a majority of my readers have common sense and understand me. Ok, I'm done now.

One more note, just about this chapter: this chapter delves into some extreme fetishes in the BDSM scene; spanking, sounding, animal fetishism (not bestiality, more like the fetish concerning treating your lover like a dog or a cat), and basically just lots of toys. My cousin is deep in the BDSM world, so all of the stuff about sounding is accurate in that he gave me the names and what these tools look like. It helps having someone like that around the house ^^

"These people that are coming today, they used to be like me?" Duo asked as Quatre and Heero got the house ready for their guests. Heero nodded.

"Yeah, is that alright?"

Duo bit his lip.

"Are you going to send me off like you did them?" He asked in a soft voice. Heero paled and hugged Duo tightly.

"No, not you, Duo," he promised, "It's true that I was sexually involved with Zechs, Trowa, and Wufei, but they were different than you. I'll never be able to let go of you," Heero said. Duo smiled against Heero's shirt.

"Thank you."

Quatre rolled his eyes at their sappy display. However, he realized, he had no reason to complain as, according to Heero, he and Trowa were the same way. The doorbell rang.

"Well, they're here," Quatre said. He looked at Duo as Heero fastened their favorite black and purple collar around his slender neck.

"Do you understand how things are going to go down?"

Duo nodded.

"I'm to do whatever is asked of me, not just by you or Heero, but to the rest of them also as they are my superiors."

Quatre smiled.

"Good boy. If you don't want to do something, the safe word is black flower. We'll be taping the whole thing, so it won't get out of hand. Besides, Zechs is an expert and Wufei is shy, so I don't think they'll be doing anything extreme and Trowa understands this game."

Duo nodded again, though he was still nervous about servicing three strangers when he had become so used to Heero and Quatre, but kneeling on the floor wearing a bondage collar and a vibrator in his ass hidden by his loose cotton pants, he couldn't help but be excited by the unknown. The doorbell rang and Heero and Quatre left Duo in the room alone.

Zechs was incredibly energetic as they opened the door while Wufei was subdued, yet he didn't look nervous or annoyed to be here. To Heero's shock, there was a tall, ginger haired man with blue eyes standing behind Wufei, holding his hand as though he was afraid the Chinese boy would bolt. Zechs hugged each of them tightly, coping a feel in the process. He had hadn't changed at all, the twins mused. Trowa just waltzed in. He was the only one of the four that had been in the house and since he was Quatre's boyfriend and Heero's best friend, he didn't see the need for pleasantries like Zechs. Trowa and Zechs were very excited. They knew the truth why they were here and they were anxious to see what specimen Heero and Quatre had caught this year. The ginger haired man shook their hands.

"My name is Treize Khushrenada, I'm Wufei's boyfriend."

Heero and Quatre both raised eyebrows at the same time. Heero smirked.

"Well, it looks like you finally accomplished what we were never able to. I'm glad."

Wufei blushed and Treize smiled.

"I hope it's ok that I'm here," Treize said. Quatre nodded.

"It's actually up to Duo."

"You never gave me a choice in anything you did to me!" Wufei sputtered indignantly.

"That's because you were a stubborn little bitch," Quatre teased, sticking his tongue out at Wufei. Trieze laughed.

"Yes, I love him to pieces, but he can be quite stubborn. I admit your… practice… intrigued me when I first heard of it and even if I can't join in, I hope that I can at least watch."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Duo is very obedient," Heero said with an air of pride.

"I hope so!" Zechs said, "I remember what you do to those that don't obey you!" He winced as he rubbed at his butt in phantom pain.

"So," Trowa said, looking at Heero, "Can we see the kid that's ensnared your heart?"

Heero had the good grace to blush.

"C'mon," Quatre said with a dirty smile and led them up the stairs.

The boy was kneeling on the floor with his hands folded on his lap and his head down in a subservient position. Zechs licked his lips. At first glance, he couldn't tell if it was girl or boy because the figure's hair was loose and hung over him like a waterfall of silk. He hadn't even seen his face yet and Zechs felt himself growing hard. When the boy, Duo, finally looked up, they were met with anxious violet eyes and beautiful face that was slightly blushed.

"Duo," Heero said, "This is Treize, Trowa, Zechs, and Wufei."

Duo bowed to them.

"Pleased to meet you."

Duo was scared and excited, but tried to hide his feelings. He hoped that the other men liked him as much as Quatre and Heero did and he also hoped that he didn't do anything wrong.

Wufei felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of the submissive boy. He had had qualms about coming here after all that had happened between him and the Yuy twins, but seeing someone who so willing to do whatever he said turned him on greatly. He could now see how this sort of thing had empowered the twins to do what they had done.

"Stand up," Treize ordered. Heero and Quatre sat on the chairs to watch and turned on the camera as Duo stood up. They could have fun with Duo later, but right now it was their other pets' chance to play with him.

Treize walked up to Duo and brushed his long, loose hair over his shoulder. Duo breathed heavily as he felt Treize's hand touch his cheek lightly and he could smell the other man's heavy scent.

"Take off everything," Treize whispered in Duo's ear. Duo shuddered a little as he felt Treize's hot breath on him. He unbuttoned the cotton top he was wearing and slid it off of his shoulders. Zechs felt hot all over when he saw Duo's pale, perfect skin. The boy was thin, but healthy and his nipples looked so soft in the warmth of the room. Wufei bit his lip as he watched Duo slide his pants down his slender hips. The Chinese boy nearly choked as he saw the American wasn't wearing any underwear. Treize smirked as he saw the black tip of a vibrator poking out of Duo's ass. That explained why the boy looked so flushed. He reached underneath him, past his cock which was already hard because of the toy that was in him and pressed a finger to the tip of the vibrator, moving it back and forth and digging it further into the teenager. Duo gasped as he felt the vibrator press against him. His knees felt weak from having the tool in him for so long. He didn't think he would be able to last long if he already felt this hard.

"On your back," Treize ordered, pointing to the plush pillows that were on the floor, "I want to see all of you."

Wufei was glad to let his lover take control, especially when Duo laid on the pillows, spread his legs, pulling them up to his stomach, and spread his ass cheeks for them. His sphincter was pink and stretched by the vibrating toy while his cock was hard and weeping on his pale stomach.

"Good catch," Trowa said, almost drooling at the sight of Duo's long legs and rounded cheeks. Quatre smirked.

"Just wait until you're fucking him."

Trowa moved to a trunk that was in the corner of the room, knowing from experience what was in there. Zechs followed his lead and they picked out some toys they wanted to try on the beautiful boy.

"I want to see you pleasure yourself, little Duo," Treize ordered. Duo nodded. One hand snaked up his stomach to his chest where he brushed his fingers against one of his soft, pink nipples. First he just rubbed at it, making it peak and harden, then pinched it lightly. Duo groaned as he felt his own ministrations spike pleasure in his cock. With his other hand he fondled his balls, stroking them with his long fingertips. He could tell right away that he wasn't going to last, but Treize hadn't given him permission to cum, so he used all of his self control to stop himself. He squeezed his sac roughly, loving the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed as one completely unique feeling. Duo bit his lip to keep from crying out as he moved from his nipples to his cock. His length was hard and pulsing in his hand, moist because of him precum. As he pumped his erection, he smeared the cum along his cock. He pinched his engorged head between his finger tips and pumped hard. With his other hand, he abandoned his balls reluctantly and went to the vibrator, slowly pulling it out and sliding it back in, establishing a painful, punishing rhythm inside of him that felt far too good, but made it impossible for him to cum. He groaned as he felt the nubs on the vibrator caressing his inner walls.

Zechs and Treize unzipped their pants and pulled out their own erections, stroking them as they watched the younger boy play with himself.

"That's enough," Trowa ordered. Duo groaned and let his arms flop to his sides at the command. Dammit, he had been so close to climax! Heero smirked as he saw the frustrated look on Duo's face. If he knew Trowa like he did, Duo would be having a very bad case of blue balls by the time that this was over. Wufei couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. His dick was so red and swollen and, selfishly, Wufei wanted to see what the boy would look like when he came. Trowa approached Duo with a leather device that Wufei had never seen before. The item had two bands of leather, the bottom one much thicker than the other, connected by one thin leather strip. Trowa handed it to Duo.

"Put it on," he ordered. Duo slipped the thinner band over his cock to the base and latched the larger band over his sack. He winced as the feel of his fingers on his sensitive flesh made his cock twitch, but with the ball spreader on him, he couldn't cum. The thick band of leather pulled his balls away from his body. Trowa smiled as this gave them a very nice view of his genitals.

"Good boy," he murmured, petting the panting boy's head.

"On all fours," Treize said. Duo rolled onto his knees, shuddering as he felt the vibrator shifting in him. He gasped as he felt the vibrator being removed. He groaned at the loss of the fullness in his ass. Trowa laughed and patted Duo's swaying ass.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you back up, soon." Trowa picked up a jar of cream and a bag filled with silver marbles. Quatre grinned as he recognized the toys.

"I'm going to fill you up as much as I can, then I'm going to fuck you raw," Trowa hissed in Duo's ear. Duo shuddered in pleasure, hoping that the tall boy wasn't lying. He was so hard right now he could feel his heart beat in his cock. He wanted so badly to rub his dick against the soft pillows, but knew that this action would only get him punished and it wouldn't do anything with the cock ring on him anyway. Trowa took out twelve of the marbles and a remote controller. He coated each of the balls in the special lube and set them on the table that was near Duo. Each of the marbles had a tiny motor in them and were the size of a quarter. Trowa rubbed at Duo's smooth ass cheeks. The boy was far too hot for his own good. He spread the delectable cheeks and lubed up his finger. He could already feel the lube starting to work on his skin, heating up his finger and making it tingle. He remembered that sensation well, though not on his finger. He spread a good amount of it on and in Duo. The boy was already wet from the vibrator, but he wasn't using the lube to make him slick. He took a large amount of it and started to spread it on Duo's nipples and genitals. Duo groaned as he felt Trowa's long fingers on his cock, spreading the cream on his balls and entire length. He gasped as he felt himself start to heat up. He moved his hips as much as Trowa would let him, his body having an instant reaction to the medicated cream. Trowa took a q-tip and put some lube on it. Duo felt the q-tip press against the slit of his cock and slide inside. He cried out as his cock started to burn and itch from the inside out. His hips jerked in the need for friction to relieve his aches, but Trowa gripped his hips to keep him still. Duo tried to catch his balls in between his legs to rub at them, but Trowa used his hands to keep him spread wide. Duo groaned in frustration. He needed to cum!

"Get me spreader bar," Trowa told Zechs. As Zechs went to get it, Trowa slipped his fingers under Duo's collar and rubbed his neck.

"It's ok," he murmured. Tears stained Duo's cheeks.

"It hurts," he cried, trying still to gain friction from something, anything!

"I know," Trowa cooed, "Believe me, I know."

Trowa accepted the bar from Zechs and latched it to Duo's thighs, spreading them as far as they could go without causing Duo unnecessary pain. Duo moaned as he felt himself being exposed to everyone.

"C-Can you put these on him?" Wufei suddenly asked, shyly, handing Trowa a pair of butterfly nipple clamps. Treize smirked. His little dragon was so nervous, but he was guy just like everyone else in this room. Duo whimpered as he felt the clamps pinching his nipples. If he didn't have this goddamn ball spreader on, it would have felt incredible. Of course, it still did, only it was now frustrating as well. Zechs handed Trowa a piece of red cloth with black lace that had strings on it. Trowa grabbed Duo's arms that had been supporting him and pulled them to his back. Duo had to lay his head on the pillows to keep from falling over. Trowa slid the cloth on over his arms and laced it up, restraining Duo's arms completely within the cloth, but making it comfortable for Duo. Duo groaned happily. Bondage always turned him on like this. Now there was nothing he could do but feel what they were doing to him. Zechs grinned. The chestnut haired boy was made for BDSM. Trowa grabbed one of the marbles and slid it all the way inside, resting it against Duo's prostate. Duo panted as he felt marble after marble disappear into his channel. Quatre watched with great interest as Duo's hole greedily swallowed all that he was given until he was completely stuffed with all of the balls. Zechs grabbed the remote from the table and switched it on. Duo screamed as the balls rocked and vibrated inside of him. He gritted his teeth and tried to move his hips again, but Trowa's grip didn't lessen. It felt so weird, but good. The weight of the marbles pressed against his prostate and if it wasn't for the ball spreader, he would have cum all over the place. Trowa gripped Duo's hips and pressed the tip of his cock against Duo's stretched opening. Duo gaped as he felt Trowa's long cock slide into him. The balls moved to the side to accommodate him, pressing and stretching his walls until Trowa was firmly seated inside of him and Duo was beginning to feel like a rubber band. Trowa groaned at the feeling of Duo's heat and tightness and the vibrations of the marbles. He slid out of Duo slowly and just as slowly slid back in. Duo felt so different from Quatre and the blonde seldom let him be on top. As he quickened his pace, the marbles started to pop out with the force of his thrusts. Trowa didn't care, just the feel of Duo's silken walls was enough. Duo panted hard as he felt Trowa's thick rod fuck him into the pillows. It felt so weird feeling those smooth balls popping out of his passage. Trowa's grip on Duo's hips tightened as he could feel the pressure cresting in his dick more and more as he fucked him. He could feel his balls tighten against him and he wrapped his hand around Duo's hard cock. He knew the boy couldn't cum, but he loved the feeling of the hard, pulsing length in his hand. Trowa pumped his hips roughly as he felt his seed shooting into Duo, but he refused to leave the shorter boy, he just felt too good. Duo whimpered as he felt his passage fill with seed and Trowa's length softened. Yet, Trowa continued to thrust into him. He could feel Trowa's hips against his ass as the taller boy slid all the way inside and stopped. Duo squirmed.

"Trowa, please move!" He begged. Trowa didn't say anything, just continued to stroke Duo's length torturously and felt Duo's walls spasm against him. Duo started to whine as Trowa was content to feel him, but Duo desperately needed more friction. His ass moved and swayed and Duo milked at Trowa's rapidly growing cock to try to get him to move, but Trowa was too happy to torture him.

"How does it feel?" The green eyed sadist asked. Duo whimpered again.

"Please, oh, god, please!"

Trowa licked his lips and drew all the way back, slamming into Duo with a brutal force and making the long haired boy cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Trowa continued the brutal fucking, sliding in and out of Duo's moist passage until he came for the second time, this time cumming on Duo's confined balls. Duo felt the cum drip down his sensitive sack and wiggled at the strange feeling. He was so hard…

Trowa fell on his ass, exhausted, watching as the last few balls fell out of Duo's hole with soft popping sounds, covered in lube and cum. Duo fell against the cushions, panting and rubbing his cock against them, but it didn't matter, he wouldn't cum no matter how hard he rubbed.

Quatre, Heero, Zechs, Treize, and Wufei watched all of this and stroked themselves. Quatre almost lost his resolve to stay out of this and he knew that his brother was suffering as well, but the day was still young. He idly wondered if Duo could even last for another hour. Watching him try to pleasure himself with the pillows made Quatre laugh. The long haired boy was so hot all needy like that, but they wouldn't let him cum until all six of them had finished playing with his erotic body. Heero and Zechs' blue eyes met as Zechs picked up a crop. Heero nodded. Zechs took Trowa's place behind Duo. He ran his hands over Duo's legs and buttocks. Duo wiggled his butt at him in a silent plea. Zechs grinned. Oh, he would plug him, alright.

Duo cried out as something unexpectedly smacked his thigh and a hand pumped his throbbing erection simultaneously. Zechs' grin grew as Duo moaned when he hit his other thigh with the riding crop. Heero had informed Zechs that Duo liked the pain just as much as being jerked off and seeing was believing. Sure enough, as Zechs rained blows on Duo's cheeks, thighs, and lower back, Duo continued to make small, erotic whimpers and moans.

Quatre panted as he watched their little slave squirm under Zechs' assault.

"Trowa," he moaned. Trowa took the hint and settled between Quatre's spread legs and took his member into his mouth. Quatre hissed in pleasure. This was the best thing in the world, watching a beautiful boy being fondled, whipped, and fucked and getting a blow job from the boy he loved.

Duo was going crazy. The marks burned, miming the burning of penetration, and fueled his already out of control passion. Yet, his cock remained a heavy, throbbing piece of solid flesh against his stomach, desperate to release the fluid that had grown from all of the sensation, but unable to. All Duo could do was wait and hope that one of his lover's would take pity on him and let him cum, though he doubted it with Heero and Quatre watching. That was another thing, just knowing that Heero was watching this was an incredible turn on. Duo was exhausted, but he was too horny to call it quits.

Duo let out a loud screech as Zechs hit him in the balls with the crop. Because of the way they were pulled away from his body, they were a glaring and easy target. Zechs licked his lips as he felt Duo's cock twitch in his hand and a stream of precum dripped down it. He would never imagine someone getting off from being struck in the testicles, but Duo continued to groan loudly as Zechs focused his attentions on his genitals.

It had hurt, but it had also felt good! Duo gritted his teeth as Zechs pumped him and slapped his ass with a free hand.

"Please!" He begged. The feelings of pain and pleasure mixed together and spurred his hormones further and further. Zechs rubbed his hands over Duo's bright red and aching ass, eliciting more strangled noises of pain and pleasure. He slid his cock into Duo's entrance, which was still soaking from Trowa's cum. It looked like none of them would be needing lube today. Zechs' muscles tensed as Duo's insides gripped him. The boy was amazingly tight with tension from being hard up for so long. Zechs pulled at the nipple clamps as he slid all the way in. Duo tightened even further at the light pain. This could be interesting. Zechs forwent Trowa's slight buildup method and just started to thrust hard into Duo, aiming correctly for his prostate. Duo gasped and moaned as Zechs rained small hurts on his body, pinches and slaps at every inch of pale skin he could get at. His entire body felt like it was on fire!

Zechs grunted as he slammed into Duo's tight, hot sheath. The boy was a godsend and the sounds he was making..! Zechs gripped his thighs harshly, bruising him a little, but at this point, Duo didn't care what they did to him. He was awash in the sea of pleasure and his eyes were starting to look lost and glazed. Zechs grabbed Duo's ass cheeks and forced them together, creating even more friction on his dick. He pinched the tip of Duo's cock and Duo clamped down on him with a low cry. Zechs pumped into him two more times then finally released his load.

Zechs panted as he withdrew.

"Perfect," he whispered into the boy's ear as he shuddered with need. Duo felt semen leak from him and winced. He was going to be so messy when this was all over with, not to mention sore and not just in his ass, either! Even his balls felt like they were on fire and the spreader was starting to make them ache.

Wufei licked his lips. It was true that during high school he had never been into Quatre and Heero's games. At first he had thought that that was because he was heterosexual, but when he met Treize he knew that it wasn't just the sex or a fluke, he was gay. The biggest reason that he wasn't totally into 'the hunt' as Heero and Quatre called it, was because he didn't like how vulnerable being taken made him feel. With Treize it was different because he loved the man, but he just couldn't be that vulnerable with anyone else. But taking was a different matter. Besides, the boy that Quatre and Heero were presenting them with was very, very beautiful and if his last two couplings were any indication, very fuckable. Treize saw the delicate blush on his lover's cheeks and how his dark brown eyes were totally focused on Duo's writhing body. He nudged Wufei forward.

"Go on, it's your turn."

"Are you sure?" Wufei asked, taking in Treize's huge arousal. Treize nodded, smiling evilly.

"Besides, this is one treat that I don't mind waiting for."

Wufei placed tentative hands on Duo's trembling back. Unlike Zechs, the Chinese boy was gentle as he moved his hands over Duo's heated skin. Wufei took his time to explore every inch of the flesh that he was presented with. Duo squirmed as he felt Wufei's tongue trailing down his spine. The black haired boy was gentle and tender, even as he sucked on his shoulder and fingered Duo's leaking hole experimentally. Duo didn't say anything and struggled not to make too much noise, understanding that Wufei was just as new to this as he was, maybe even more. Wufei grabbed Duo's hips and flipped him onto his back, wanting to explore the brunette's front as well. His skin was perfectly smooth and pale, but he felt so hot and smelled of sex. Bright violet eyes stared up at him and spurred him forward. Wufei felt his cock pound as he noted how the bar spread Duo's legs and exposed him. It was an erotic sight and he wondered if this was why Treize, Heero, and Quatre were so horny all the time. Watching the boy squirm and his cock bob against his white stomach, he could understand why. He ghosted his thumbs over Duo's pink nipples, hard in the clamps. Duo groaned as he felt his chest being stroked and Wufei's hands slid down to his slim hips. Duo bit his lip when Wufei ran his fingers over his erection. Wufei was so subtle compared to the others, but it made him just as needy. If anything, it was more frustrating being touched like this, enough to make him feel horny, but not enough to create any real friction. Wufei cupped Duo's trapped balls, feeling their heavy weight and realizing how tortured Duo must be feeling right now. He sucked lightly at one of Duo's inner thighs, loving the boy's taste mixed with the semen of Trowa and Zechs that was dripping down him. He wanted more…

"Do you have any wands?" Wufei asked Quatre. Quatre raised a golden eyebrow at the bold question.

"Zechs," Quatre ordered.

"Got them!" Zechs said, handing a velvet, black pouch to Wufei. Wufei opened it and withdrew seven silver rods, each with a different tip and size. He and Treize had tried sounding before, but Wufei hadn't enjoyed it much and he wanted to see if Duo would. Duo looked like the kind of person who could get hot and heavy for just about anything. Wufei lubed the first. All of the sounds were long, though some were much larger than others. He didn't know if Duo had ever done this before, so he started with two very thin ones; a rosebud and a swirl tipped. He lubed these two and pressed the rosebud into the slit on Duo's cock.

Duo cried out as he felt the smooth metal slide into his tight channel. The only time something like this had happened was with the pipe cleaner. This was very, very different. The flared head of the sound stretched his penal tissue and Wufei was careful, angling the rod so that it pressed to the front of Duo's prostate. The boy gave out another cry as he felt the pressure against his pleasure button. Wufei licked his lips in concentration and slid in the swirl sound right next to the rose bud. Duo squirmed twice as hard now as Wufei moved the sounds in and out of his cock, slamming them against his prostate. Duo screamed as pure pleasure shot up his dick as Wufei twisted the rods inside of him. Goddamn cock ring! He needed to come more than ever in his life. The silver metal soon became white with Duo's precum and the muscles in his thighs twitched as he forgot about the bar and tried to rub his thighs together. Duo felt like screaming in frustration as Wufei withdrew the sounds. This was beginning to feel like punishment, but he honestly couldn't remember doing anything to warrant this. He believed that if he could see his balls, they would be tinged blue at this point. Wufei lubed up another sound, this one slightly bigger with a flared, twistable base. Duo's toes curled cutely as Wufei slid this one in. It went in a little bit more easily now that Duo's body was used to the sensation. Once Wufei was confident that it was all the way in, he twisted the base. Duo screamed as the rod in his cock started to vibrate harshly. Tears streamed down his face and he tried to rock against the metal rod in vain. He wanted something in his ass and he wanted it now!

Heero licked his lips as he saw his lover's strained body. He had no idea that Duo was a wand slut as well as a pain and cum slut. The boy really could fit into any sexual scene. Wufei withdrew the vibrating sound and kissed away Duo's tears.

"It's alright," he cooed, "Just a few more." Duo groaned. He wasn't going to last for a few more!

Wufei picked up another sound. This one looked more like a stick of anal beads than a sound. It was a silver, metal rod like the others, but it was ribbed and as it slid in, it rubbed blissfully against Duo's cock, making his eyes roll back and he panted for more. Wufei smirked and banged the tuning fork he had also taken from the pouch against the table. Duo screamed like a scalded cat as the sound waves from the fork vibrated the ribbed sound right against his prostate. If had been able, he might have worried about peeing himself it felt so intense. Luckily, he was more hard up than anything. As Wufei removed the wand, it rubbed up against Duo's cock again in a mix of intense pleasure and light pain. Duo's eyes met Heero's, pleading. Heero smiled proudly at him and that was all that Duo needed to have the strength to continue.

"Last one," Wufei promised. It was a Prince wand. This sound was much different than the others. For one, it was wider, about the width of three to four of the thin ones and it was connected to a metal ring. Duo looked at it, puzzled, but soon understood as Wufei put the rings around his cock and slid the thick sound into him. Duo groaned loudly as it stretched him and settled against the nub inside of him. Because of the ring, the sound stayed in place no matter how he moved, but the metal was also flexible, so it could be moved manually without hurting. Wufei gripped Duo's lower thighs gently and pushed them to his stomach, exposing his delicate entrance between his cheeks, still cherry red from Zechs' spanking.

'Finally!' Duo's mind screamed as Wufei thrust into him.

"Thank you, thank you!" Duo moaned as he felt Wufei slide in and out of his stretched passage. His sphincter clenched at Wufei as the Chinese boy wrapped his hand around Duo's sore looking cock and moved the thick sound in and out of him.

Duo screamed again, his throat feeling sore, as both the cock in his ass and the sound in his dick hit his prostate at exactly the same time. Wufei groaned as he could feel Duo's inner muscles twitching.

'Ah,' Duo moaned in his own head, 'Shit, it feels like I'm being fucked at both ends and I guess I am!'

Wufei wasn't very experienced at giving, so the tightness of Duo's sheath wrung his climax from him easily and he came hard inside of Duo. Duo winced as felt his channel being flooded with cum again. It reminded him of early this week when Heero had punished him by filling him up with cream. He felt literally soaked in his ass and he was deeply glad that only Treize was left, but by how Trowa and Zechs were stroking their newly grown erections, they weren't done with him yet.

Wufei slipped from the tight cave, a blissful smile on his face. He slunk off to one of the chairs where the others were watching. Treize grinned as he looked down at Duo's sweating form. Duo's eyes widened as he looked at Treize's erection. The man was huge. Treize followed Wufei's lead and pressed Duo's legs to his stomach and simply dove in. Duo cried out as Treize's impressive length slid into him. Their coupling was brutal. Treize gripped at his thighs where Zechs had left bruises and his thrusts were deep and rough as though he were a man on death row, enjoying his last meal. The boy was wonderfully wet and Treize planned to soak him thoroughly in his own milk. Treize's hips pistoned against Duo, the sounds of Duo's cries, flesh on flesh, and the others' pants were the only ones in the room. Treize spread apart Duo's cheeks as he fucked him, loving the sight of his cock delving into that pink, rosy hole over and over again. He came explosively inside of Duo, the amount of cum he shot into him making it leak out of him even as Treize stayed in him. Duo sighed. He had been fucked raw by four guys and he still hadn't cum himself! Treize pulled out of him and, to Duo's shock, moved him back onto his knees, and thrust in again. Duo groaned as his throbbing passage was filled again.

"No," he moaned as Treize slid in and out of him again, his cum leaking out in thick rivers. There was no way that he was going to live through this, he was sure.

"You're too good to stop now," Treize murmured in Duo's ear, nipping the lobe slightly. Duo could only groan as his body was rocked by the force of the thrusts. Duo squeezed his ass muscles on Treize's length. He felt too good, he didn't even care anymore. He hoped that the man would never stop his delightful thrusts. Treize grunted like an animal as he felt Duo milk him. The boy really was a delight. None of his previous lovers, not even Wufei, would have withstood all of this! Heero was a lucky man. Treize leaned into Duo heavily, thrusting down into him until he came again. Duo wiggled his hips as he felt the thick milk fill him. He loved that feeling! Yes, it nasty, but it still felt wonderful having thick, hot liquid in his ass.

Treize wilted for mere seconds before the heat and tightness of Duo's insides made him rise again. Duo gaped as he felt the huge cock grow inside of him again. What was this guy on?! Treize wrapped his arms around Duo and pulled him onto his lap as Treize sat back. Duo cried out, his voice sounding rough from screaming, but sexy. Treize gripped at Duo's hips and slid him up and down on his lap, pushing Duo all the way down onto his rod and keeping him there. Duo wriggled in frustration on Treize's thighs. Because of the rod, he couldn't move up and down, it was up to Treize to create the friction and the bastard wasn't moving.

"Clench your muscles," Treize ordered. Duo did so, squeezing his muscles as much as he could, gasping as he could feel every inch of Treize's cock.

"Good boy," Treize hissed, "Now wiggle a little bit more." Duo groaned as he followed Treize's commands. He just wanted the man to fuck him! Treize let go of Duo's hips and placed his hands on the carpet behind them. He let his hips take total control, thrusting up into Duo's heat and his knees bouncing Duo up and down on his length. Duo let out a keening whine as his prostate was attacked by the fat head of Treize's dick. The length pulsed inside Duo and more seed flooded him. Duo groaned. It was like getting a cum enema! Once again, Treize refused to pull out of him, instead he pushed Duo back onto his knees and continued to thrust in and out. Duo tried in vain to rock back on the evil length, but once again he found that the spreader bar not only exposed him, but restricted his movement. Treize didn't last long this time and exploded once more. Duo wondered if a man could run out of cream and if so, Treize must have drunk his milk as a child.

Heero watched in amusement as Treize finally pulled out of his lover and a tidal wave of rich cream rushed out of him and poured down his legs, dripping thick globs onto the carpet. Heero didn't mind. Trowa left Quatre and approached Duo again. Quatre frowned. He didn't care about his resolve anymore. He couldn't watch the sweet, long haired brunette being plugged anymore and be left out. Trowa lapped at Duo's cum soaked hole, ringing strangled groans from the youth. Duo winced as he felt the crafty tongue thrust itself into his spread hole. Trowa wrapped his lips around Duo's twitching, puckered hole and sucked the cum out of him. Duo gasped as he felt the suction on him, then the tongue entered once more, lapping and cleaning his hot, silken walls. Suddenly, a large erection was swaying in front of Duo's face.

"C'mon, little kitty," Zechs ordered with a grin, "Lap up my milk like a good little pussy." Zechs' organ was dripping wet with cum and Duo licked at it gladly, finally getting a taste of another man. Zechs moaned as the boy's small tongue licked him from base to tip and tentatively ran over the slit on the head of his cock. Zechs gripped Duo's head and slid inside. He thrust into Duo's throat as the boy sucked and licked at him. The kid knew what he was doing. Duo let Zechs use his mouth as his own personal fuck toy as Trowa ate his ass. Zechs pulled out as he felt his orgasm cresting and came all over Duo's face. Duo licked his lips as he felt the cum slide down his cheeks. Zechs smirked. He really did look like a kitten. He shoved his limp cock into Duo's face.

"Well? Get on with it, kitty! I'm sure you need some more milk." Duo opened his mouth wide and attacked Zechs' cock with vigor, wanting to taste more of his cum. Zechs hissed and grabbed at Duo's hair, forcing himself into him until Duo's nose was pressed against his golden curls and felt himself growing in Duo's warm throat.

Wufei got on all fours and took up Duo's dick, which was terribly swollen a deep red, almost purple. He ignored the restraints on the boy's genitals and licked at the long length. Duo groaned, sending vibrations through Zechs' length. The blonde man came into him again and Duo drank it down greedily. Zechs tried to move away, but Duo followed him, unwilling to let go of his salty treat. He was so horny, he just wanted to live off of cum, feel it all over him and sliding out of him. He felt so high right now, even the pain in his dick from Wufei swallowing him, but being able to cum was adding to his pleasure. Zechs chuckled.

"My, you _are_ a hungry kitty!" Zechs let Duo's tongue send him to heaven once more. Wufei moved his mouth up and down on Duo's length, enjoying the pulsing heat in his throat and squeezed and fondled Duo's pulled sack. Quatre laid under Duo, running his hands over Duo's stomach and chest. Even his stomach was trembling with need. Quatre almost felt bad for denying Duo his release, but that honor went to Heero today. Treize returned behind Duo. His erection was also back after watching his dragon giving their kitten a fierce blow job. He was glad he had decided to come here today! Trowa left Duo and let Treize take the boy's ass from him. He slid his cock in Duo's crevice, feeling his length become moist with the cum that was still on Duo. He pushed Duo's lovely ass cheeks together and let the firm globes caress him and bring him off as he slid his cock back and forth in Duo's crack. Duo moaned around Zechs's rod as he felt Treize cum on his back and another cock filled him, but it wasn't Treize's. After having the man fuck him four times in a row, he knew his penis well. He heard Trowa's pants in his ear and knew it was him.

Duo cried out, but was muffled by Zechs' enthusiastic thrusts as Quatre thrust up into him, stretching him widely as his and Trowa's dicks pushed into him. Quatre groaned as he felt his cock being caressed by Trowa's. They shared a look and their rhythms matched each others. Their hands linked as they both grabbed Duo's hips and Quatre pulled him down and Trowa pulled him back. Duo let them take full control, their movements confusing him. He squirmed against Trowa's belly as he felt Treize go between his widely spread legs and lap at his balls as Zechs thrust into his throat and Wufei deep throated him. Quatre reached up and tugged at Duo's swollen nipples, making him squirm harder, his walls clenching around Trowa and Quatre as they plowed his tight, liquid sheath. The rest was like dominoes. Quatre and Trowa came inside of Duo when he tightened up and Duo moaned when he felt their milk in his ass which made Zechs also cum inside Duo's throat. Duo collapsed onto Quatre, panting heavily as the others moved from him. Someone picked Duo up from his waist and he was forced to straddle them as the bar between his thighs was unbuckled and he was sat in a familiar lap.

"Please, no more," he begged weakly. His body was still on fire and he still hadn't cum. His body felt like a giant dick, every little brush felt far too intense. A soft hand brushed his hair from his face.

"It's ok, love," Heero murmured, kissing Duo's forehead. The poor boy was at his wit's end. Duo melted against Heero's bare chest. He gasped as he felt Heero finally; finally! take the ball spreader and cock ring off of him. He started to cry. It felt so good! His genitals were finally free.

"Ride me," Heero ordered. Duo lifted himself and sat onto Heero's length. As soon as Heero's head breached his entrance, Duo came explosively, long, thick strands of white cum erupted onto Heero's stomach. Duo came once, twice, three times, his cock drooling and spitting cum. Heero pumped his hips and Duo clamped on him harshly, wringing out Heero's own climax, who had been holding onto his hard on for a great deal of time as well. Duo collapsed onto Heero. The others had been wonderful, but there was nothing like Heero's dick. Covered with cum, inside and out, and his body aching, Duo felt reality waning. His last thought was: 'I'm so happy.'

End Chapter 9

No, that is not the ending. Sen, my evil kitty muse, has bitten me once more and the next half of the fic is going to be a little bit dark and angsty. Fun fact: that was the longest sex scene I have ever written and I am not too sure I'll ever write something that long again.


End file.
